Along the Road of Ultimates
by Darkiceflame
Summary: My companion story to PichuAuraGuardian18's story Pokemon: League of Ultimates. Centered around Tara. Who is this Trainer? Learn the truths as the Master Strategist is unraveled.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the story I was inspired to start after submitting an OC to PichuAuraGuardian's story, Pokemon: League of Ultimates. This story expands on Tara's origins, and tells us what happened after her defeat in the tournament.**

**Warning: If you haven't read League of Ultimates, I suggest you do that before reading this story.**

* * *

><p>Tara strode through the forest, distracted, as usual, by the trees and Pokemon around her. She stopped to admire a tall Pecha bush when a rustling in the leaves caught her attention.<br>"Is someone there?" she called softly. When no reply came, she shrugged, allowing her mind to drift to other things.  
>Things like today's battle.<br>Tara clenched her fist. How dare that upstart kid beat her! He thought he was so cool with his stupid talking Octillery. The thought made Tara want to gag.  
>The rustling came again, and Tara could tell it was closer. She diverted her attention to the sound, before releasing her Palpitoad from its pokeball.<br>"Palpitoad, be a dear and use Mud Shot toward that patch of grass" she ordered. Palpitoad nodded, preparing to launch a blast of mud at the spot.  
>"Wait!" a voice cried. "Don't shoot!"<br>Tara held her hand out, signaling for Palpitoad to stop. "Who are you?"  
>Out of the bushes came a boy a few years younger than her. "Please don't hurt me, miss. I was bored, so I decided to watch you."<br>Tara's face tinged red. This kid had been following her around?  
>"Well, it's not nice to follow people" she replied, in stead.<br>"You're pretty" the boy responded. "Err... I mean, you're right! I'll leave you alone now."  
>Tara turned and resumed walking, knowing that the boy was still watching her.<p>

"Since you're not going to leave, can I ask your name?" Tara called after a few minutes. The boy emerged, blushing at having been caught again.  
>"My name is Gustavos, but everyone calls me Gust" the boy admitted. "I'm a flying-type fanatic, just like my sister, Skyla."<br>Tara raised an eyebrow. "Skyla the Unova Gym Leader is your sister?"  
>Gust nodded proudly. "We came here with the Nimbasa Gym Leader, Elesa 'cuz she and Skyla are friends. Elesa is here for some modeling thing, and she had two extra plane tickets, so I guess I'm just lucky."<br>Tara frowned. "Why aren't you with them, then?"  
>Gust's eyes fell. "To tell you the truth, Skyla's been really pushy lately, so I ran away!"<br>Tara was surprised. "You meaan you're out here on your own?"  
>Gust shook his head. "I've got my Pokemon with me, and I'm thirteen, so I'm not THAT unprepared." His eyes widened. "Hey! Maybe you and I could have a battle!"<br>Tara shrugged. "Okay, why not? Where should we battle?"  
>Gust gestured to a small meadow nearby. "That spot looks nice."<br>They made their way over to check out our possible arena. It was an open meadow with small yellow flowers and beautiful green grass. Tara nodded. "It's perfect."

The two trainers stood on opposite sides of the field, facing off for a two-on-two battle. Tara pulled out her pokeball and tossed it. "Banette, Arial Counter Strtegy phase one, part one!"  
>The Ghost-type Pokemon materialized, glaring at Gust spitefully. Gust grinned, lifting his pokeball.<br>"Murkrow, to the skies!" he called, throwing the ball. In a flash, the Crow Pokemon appeared.  
>Tara gritted her teeth. Murkrow was a Dark-type, so she couldn't rely on Ghost moves here. No matter; Banette had plenty of attacks in its arsenal.<br>"You can have the first move" she called. The number one rule that Master Young had taught her was never to take the first move if she could help it. Intercepting an opponent's first attack could decide the entire outcome of the battle.  
>Gust, obviously, hadn't been trained by a master strategist. "Murkrow, go in quickly with Night Slash!" Murkrow nodded, evil energy surrounding its wings.<br>Tara grinned. Of course Gust would choose a Dark-type move. This round was practically hers already.  
>"Banette, use Disable, then counter with Thunder!" She called. Banette nodded, raising its arms. A translucent wave of energy struck Murkrow, and the energy it was about to launch dissipated.<br>Gust was shocked at how easily his attack had been countered. "Murkrow, quickly dodge with Arial Ace!" Murkrow tried its best to move, but Banette wouldn't have it. A blast of electric energy lanced upward, easily striking the Flying and Dark Pokemon. Murkrow fell, heavilly damaged.  
>"News flash" Tara smirked. "Thunder may not be the most accurate attack, but its likelihood of striking is more than tripled against Flying-type foes!"<br>Gust's eyebrows furrowed. "You can still get one more shot in, Murkrow! Use Shadow Ball!"  
>Murkrow began to charge dark energy in its beak, but Tara grinned. "Banette, use Thief!"<br>Banette cackled, before racing in and grabbing the mostly-formed Shadow Ball.  
>Gust growled. "You can't just turn every attack against me! Murkrow, use Shadow Punch!"<br>Murkrow launched several Ghostly fist-shaped blasts and Gust grinned. Shadow Punch was a move which was impossible to dodge. He had tara here.  
>Tara, however, simply yawned. "Banette, return." A ray of light shot from the pokeball, pulling Banette out of the path of the attack.<br>Gust was now beet-red. "You can't just swap out in the middle of an attack!"  
>Tara smirked. "Unless it's no substitutions, I can withdraw my Pokemon any time I want. Go, Illumise!"<br>Illumise appeared in a flash, winking at Murkrow. Illumise was Tara's little flirt, and she knew how to get attention too.  
>"Illumise..." Tara sweatdropped. "This is a battle, not a blind date! Arial Counter Strategy phase one, part two!"<br>Illumise turned to her trainer and nodded apologetically. It flipped around and prepared for orders.  
>Tara decided to end it quickly. "Illumise, use Electro Ball!" Illumise nodded, forming an orb of energy at the end of its tail.<br>"Murkrow, dodge it!" Gust called. Murkrow attempted to lift off the ground, but its energy was gone. Gust watched sadly as it took a direct hit and fainted.  
>"Return, Murkrow" Gust muttered. Murkrow vanished into its trainer's pokeball, before the sphere was replaced by a Premier Ball. "Go, Tranquil!"<br>The Quail Pokemon appeared in an especially flashy display. Tara knew that Gust's plan would be to take Illumise out with Flying-type moves.  
>"Illumise, before it can do anything, use Volt Switch!" Tara ordered. Illumise nodded, heading toward Tranquil in a circular arc, first looping off to the side.<br>"Tranquil, blow it away with Gust!" Gust, the trainer, commanded. Trainquil flapped its wings, whipping up a powerful wind, but Illumise was steadfast, and managed to hit Tranquil before completing its arc back toward Tara. It reached her and instantly returned to its pokeball.  
>Tara nodded. "Great job, Illumise. Banette, Phase two, part one!" she threw her pokeball, and Banette reappeared.<br>Gust shook his head in wonder. "I'm impressed. Your Pokemon are always moving, and it's dizzying to try and keep track of them. I don't know how you do it!"  
>Tara grinned. "It's not easy, but it's worth it! Now, give me your best shot!"<br>Gust nodded. "Tranquil, use Sky Drop!" His Pokemon quickly zoomed toward Banette. Surprisingly, Tara made no commands as Tranquil scooped its opponent up with its talons. The two skyrocketed upward, and Tara started laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" Gust asked.<br>Tara pointed up. "Have you noticed what Banette is holding?" Gust looked up to see Banette waving at him.  
>In its hand was the Shadow Ball which Murkrow had launched earlier.<br>"No way" Gust paled. "That's the same technique you used in the tournament with Probopass's Smack Down!"  
>Tara nodded, signaling Banette, who slammed the orb into Tranquil's face, stunning it for a moment.<br>"Now, Banette, force it downward!" Tara called. Banette pushed with ghostly energy, sending Tranquil plumetting downward.  
>Just before they hit, Banette broke off, and Tranquil slammed into the ground, unconscious.<br>Gust simply stared for a moment at his downed Pokemon, before returning it to its Premier Ball. He strode over to Tara.  
>"That was amazing" he commented. "I wasn't able to predict any of your attacks! Guess that guy in the tournament won on sheer dumb luck."<br>Tara nodded. "That was the first tim I've been beaten since I was defeated by Ruby, back when I was part of Team..." she broke off. "Never mind. What do you say we head back to the Tournament?"  
>Gust nodded. "I'm probably going to say 'hi' to the winners, so I'll go on ahead." With that, he took off into the foliage.<p>

-X-

That night, Tara lay in bed at the Pokemon Center, thinking about the day's events.  
>"Pretty intense, wasn't it?" a voice asked from the direction of the window. Tara sat up in alarm to see a man in a blue cape perched on her window sill.<br>"Gemini" she hissed, covering her under-clothed body with blankets. "Don't you ever use a door?"  
>The man shook his head. "Not usually. And I've asked you to call me Gem, Tara." He slid over so that he was sitting next to her on the bed. "Can't you honor your boyfriend's wishes?"<br>Tara squirmed as he touched her shoulder. "You know we're not together, Gem. That was just a front."  
>Gem sighed. "True, but we both know we want it to be real, don't we, Miss Zeph?"<br>Tara squirmed harder as Gem leaned even closer. "Couldn't you at least wait for me to get dressed before you try to get all cuddly? This is making me uncomfortable."  
>Gem grinned. "Oh, you think that because I'm an Aura Guardian, I have to be all chivalrous and modest? Not likely."<br>Tara grinned. "You're the worst knight ever."  
>Gem grinned. "I knew I could get you to like my visits; and I love it when your aura goes all pink like that."<br>Tara flushed as pink as she felt her aura must be. "I thought peoples' auras were supposed to be blue?"  
>Gem shook his head. "If you're more on the emotional side of the scale, you can sense the colors of peoples' auras. They change with our moods."<br>"So then what is my mood right now?" Tara asked teasingly."  
>"Pleasure" Gem replied. "You're feeling flattered, but I can tell you're trying to cover it up. It's gone all violet now."<br>Tara shook her head. Gem was the only person who could penetrate her slightly distant calculating strategist persona. She hated it, but they'd known each-other from childhood, so it wasn't difficult for him.  
>Gem stood. "I have to go now. Zorua hates it when I have him creating an illusion for too long."<br>"Why? What's he posing as?"  
>"A cat burglar" Gem replied. "He's keeping the night watch's attention while I sit here. Technically, it's illegal for me to be in your room with you alone."<br>Tara grinned. "I wonder why."  
>Gem tried to lean in for a kiss, but Tara smacked him. "Go on, Romeo. We've got a tournament to watch tomorrow."<br>Gem nodded, leaning back and falling out the window. Tara wasn't worried. Gem was a master of thrills. His symbolic Aura Guardian uniform was enhanced with all sorts of features, like a cape that was specially engineered to catch air and act like a parachute. Gem would be fine.  
>Tara turned toward the dresser, pulling on some nightclothes, in case Gem made another mysterious appearance. She then made her way back to bed and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know what you're thinking. That last bit got a bit lovey-dovey for a Pokemon story, but these two aren't ten-year-olds. Don't worry, Tara wont be nearly as friendly to Gem from this point on.<strong>

**So, that's it. I hope PichuAuraGuardian is reading this. It's nowhere near as good as your story, but I do what I can.**

**Brownie points: Anyone who wants to take a guess at what Tara was about to say to Gust after their battle gets 100 virtual brownie points.**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, let's start this chapter off with a bang.  
>First, I'm flattered that you guys like my story. To be honest, even though it's branching off from another more successful story (At least, for now) it's good to know somebody cares.<p>

I didn't realize people were actually anticipating this. It looks like more than just the author read my review from a month or so ago.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. On to the story!"

The cheering in Kafue Town Stadium was deafening as the two trainers left the stadium. Tara was impressed. Ash and Leaf had fought well, but the battle was over.  
>Gem stood thoughtfully, his navy cape billowing slightly. A slight wind had started up, and it was jst strong enough to lift the tip of Gem's hat from his scarlet hair.<br>"Those two were quite strong" Gem commented. "The boy's Pikachu has spunk, I'll admit that. But I enjoyed watching the girl battle too."  
>Tara rolled her eyes. "You enjoy watching ANY girl battle, Gem."<br>Gem shrugged. "Can I help it if I find a girl who's actually a bit of a looker?"  
>Three hundred feet away, Gary Oak flinched.<br>Tara now stood, following her azure-clad friend down the aisle. Gem ignored the stairs, instead opting to slide straight down the handrail to the bottom row. Tara, like a regular person, took the stairs.  
>At the bottom, Gem waited with his Zorua perched on his shoulder. "Well, that was fun, but we really ought to be going now."<br>Tara nodded. "The tournament is over. No use sticking around."  
>"I wouldn't say that." a voice came from behind. Tara turned to find herself facing Orange, one of the other challengers.<br>"Why not?" she asked. "Is there some sort of victory party or something?"  
>Orange shook his head. "Nope, no agendas or anything stopping you. It's the fanboys."<br>Tara's eyebrow arched upward.  
>Orange sighed. "Your fans. The ones who have been lying in wait since the tournament started. I'd watch out, cuz it looks like a few of them are holding wedding rings."<br>Tara grinned. "I'm a big girl, I think I can take care of myself."  
>Orange shrugged, heading back into the crowd.<p>

-X-

"Please kill me" Tara said weakly, staring down at the throngs of fanboys waiting for an unsuspecting victor to fall from the city wall into their clutches.  
>Gem floated up next to her. "You're not thinking of going out there, are you? Because I'm contracted to kill any one of them that touches you."<br>Tara stared at him. "You never signed any protection contract."  
>Gem held up a sheet of paper. "Don't smear it. The fanboy blood is still wet."<br>Tara facepalmed. "You are a very morbid person."

Down below, an epic battle raged between the fangirls and Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, May. Tara watched as May grabbed a hammer from one of her friends and quickly cleared the path from the stadium.  
>"So, how do we avoid the fanboys?" Tara asked. "There are way too many to run from, and that May chick isn't coming back to help."<br>A dreamy expression came over Gem's face as he pulled out a pair of fake raddish earrings and put them on. "We fly, of course."

-X-

Once Gem was finished with his Luna impersonation, he had Zorua use its Illusion abillity to become a Fearow, before lifting them up and soaring away from the arena, much to the dismay of the fanboys below.  
>"That was easy" Tara noted.<br>"It's kinda sad" Gem noted. "I mean, they're kinda sad, because you're leaving. Look, their aura is all whitish..."  
>Tara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, because I can totally see their aura."<br>Gem shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to try. It's a plus when you're trying to get around at night, and you don't want to bump into stuff."  
>Tara grinned. "Maybe I'll try that sometime. Thanks."<p>

They landed about one hundred yards away from the rabble, and Tara risked a glance back at the throng. The fanboys were pointing toward them, and a few started to rush forward.  
>"Time to go." Tara decided.<br>"Yep" Gem nodded. "Shall we leave them with a bit more flair?"  
>Tara shrugged. Sure, maybe that will stop them from pestering everyone."<br>Gem turned to Zorua, who had assumed his normal shape. "Zorua, give us something large and majestic to make our getaway on."  
>Zorua grinned. In a flash of purple light, it grew larger and heavier, changing until it had grown into a nine-foot-long beast.<br>"Kyuriii!" Zorua called, having impersonated the form of a Kyurem. He flapped his wings and prepared to take off.  
>"They've got a Legendary Pokemon!" a voice called. "That makes them lots cooler! Everyone chase them!"<br>Tara went pale as all of the fanboys (and even a few fangirls) rushed toward them. Gem, however, noticed the girls in the throng and stood.  
>"Hellooo ladies!" he called. "Yes, come and meet the dashing and handsome Gemini!"<br>Tara groaned, before turning toward Zorua/Kyurem's head. "Can you get us out of here before Gem makes an even bigger fool of himself?"  
>ZoruaKyurem nodded, using his awesome powers of telepathy. "Of course, Lady Zeph. We shall take off immediately!" He spread his icy wings and launched into the sky.  
>Gem cried out in anguish. "No! Nooo! I'm single, ladies! Call me!"<br>"Weren't you just saying the two of us were together earlier?" Tara called back.  
>Gem snapped out of his focus. "Right. Sorry about that. Oh, hey! Where are we going?"<br>Tara shook her head. "I thought it was you who knew that."  
>Gem screwed up his face in concentration. "We need to go to Aquos Town to catch a boat... back to Hoenn, right?"<br>Tara stared at him. "Hoenn? We're leaving so soon?"  
>"Well, yeah" Gem nodded. "We need to meet up with our allies. Plus, Talo is still there."<br>Tara cursed. "Talo; he's probably run away to live with the Mightyena by now."  
>"So let's get to Aquos Town so we can set off!" Gem said cheerfully. "Zorua! Warp Factor two!"<br>Zorua turned, giving him a flat glare "This isn't Star Trek, and I'm not a space ship."  
>Gem shrugged. "Can you turn into a space ship?"<br>"No."

* * *

><p>Tara lounged on the top deck of the giant boat as it pulled out of the harbor. With Amaro behind them, she was glad to have a bit of peace.<br>Of course, Gem couldn't let that happen.  
>"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, popping up next to her. Tara gave a bit of a yelp.<br>"Shouldn't you be watching the ship take off, or something boyish like that?"  
>Gem grinned pervertedly. "I'd much rather watch you. Nice bikini, by the way."<br>Tara smacked him with the magazine she held, one arm held protectively over her two-piece. "Creep."  
>"That's just another way of saying you love me!" Gem grinned, totally unfazed.<br>Tara groaned. Why did Gem have to be so annoying?  
>"Because It's my job" Gem replied, guessing her thoughts. "Along with protecting you from perverts-discluding myself-killing your fanboys, and offering to be your partner in the double-battle I just agreed to."<br>Tara shrugged. "Well, that's inter-WHAT?"  
>Just then, a boy of around fourteen with a white t-shirt, green cargo pants, and deep green hair walked over. "Hey there, Gem. Are you and Tara ready?"<br>Gem grinned sheepishly as Tara gave him the death-stare. "Gemini Lucas Marble, I swear to Arceus that you will wake up one day hanging from a flag pole by your underwear for this!"  
>Gem grinned. "Only if you're there with me."<br>Tara gagged. "Right, let's get this over with, so I can chuck Pervy here off the side of the boat."  
>The boy nodded. "My name is Ryder Storm, by the way. Me and my partner Alle are ready when you are."<br>Tara stood, following Ryder to the battlefield. A girl in a much less revealing Green two-piece waited there.  
>"Hi, I'm Alle Thorn" she greeted. "I'm guessing you're Tara. Are you ready to battle?"<br>Tara shrugged. "I suppose so."  
>Alle nodded. "Okay, this will be a double battle, and we get one Pokemon apiece, got it?"<br>Tara nodded, already knowing who she would use. She pulled out the Friend Ball which she'd had Professor Birch send her just a few days earlier. Gem like wise pulled out his own pokeball.

"Go, Gardevoir!" Tara called, throwing the sphere. It struck the ground and burst open, revealing a humanoid figure wearing a white dresslike piece of clothing. It had red eyes, short green hair, and a red horn sitting on its chest.  
>"Let's do this, Nosepass!" Gem called, throwing out his own pokeball. A smaller Pokemon appeared, shaped like a stone statuette. It was blue, with closed eyes, and a protruding red nose.<br>"Zangoose, battle frenzy!" Ryder called, releasing a silver catlike Pokemon with long claws and a red streak across its chest.  
>"Breloom, shine forth!" Alle called, releasing her Pokemon. It resembled a bipedal lizard with powerful red claws, and sported a mushroom on its head.<br>Ryder took the first move. "Zangoose, Shadow Claw!" Zangoose's claws extended, cloaked with shadows. It gave a short bark and leapt at the enemy.  
>"Breloom, use Mach Punch!" Alle called. Breloom dashed forward to help its ally.<br>Tara grinned. "Gardevoir, use Disable on Breloom." Gardevoir nodded. It launched forth a transluscent wave of power, which hit Breloom. The attack shorted out, but Breloom's speed sent it tumbling into Zangoose.  
>"Nosepass, use Take Down!" Gem commanded. Nosepass slammed into the felled enemies, its ability keeping it from taking recoil.<br>Ryder grimaced. "Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Zangoose howled, greenish energy surging through its claws. It prepared for a devestating slash attack.  
>"Gardivoir, use Magical Leaf!" Tara called. Gardevoir nodded, sending out a flurry of glowing leaves. These barely fazed Zangoose, however, and it continued to advance. It struck with awesome strength, but was met by a mystical barrier.<br>"What?" Ryder called. "What was that?"  
>Tara grinned. "Magical Leaf is Gardevoir's weakest move, so I taught it to use Safeguard as well whenever I give that command."<br>Ryder was dumbstruck. He'd never even considered a double play there.  
>Alle was still concentrating, though. "Breloom, use Jump Kick!" the Mushroom Pokemon nodded, leaping into the air.<br>Gem grinned. "Nosepass, quickly use Smack Down!" Nosepass shot an orb of energy at Breloom, instantly sending it to the ground.  
>"Let's end this" Tara growled.<br>"I couldn't agree more" Ryder nodded.  
>Simultaneously, all four trainers gave their commands.<br>"Shadow Ball!"  
>"Psystrike!"<br>"Bullet Seed!"  
>"Stone Edge!"<br>The attacks collided with so much force that Tara had to grab ahold of her bikini top to prevent it from flying away, which would simply give Gem something else to fantasize about.  
>The smoke cleared, and three Pokemon still stood. Gem's Nosepass was down, even though it had only taken one hit, and Breloom sank to its knees a second later. Ryder smiled, certain that Gardevoir was down, but he was shocked to see that it looked perfectly fine.<br>"But how?" he wondered, before remembering that Safeguard stayed in effect for multiple turns. Gardevoir hadn't taken a single hit the whole battle!  
>Tara grinned. "Gardevoir, be a dear and use Confusion." Gardevoir nodded, sending out psychic energy at Zangoose. Zangoose was blown backwards and easilly knocked out.<p>

Ryder frowned. "That was a cheap trick. Gardevoir was protected the whole time!"  
>Tara grinned. "Sorry, that's what happens when you face the Master Strategist. And that's also what I do to guys who stare at my bikini." having said this, she punched Gem in the jaw. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to suntanning."<p>

-X-

Tara now lay miserably on her half of the bed. After the first battle, Gem had started another with Alle. Unfortunately, his Rotom had failed once more at using Ominous Wind-the move Gem was trying to teach it- and had spread Breloom's Spore attack across the entire deck. Tara had fallen asleep, and woke up with a killer sunburn. Worst of all, there was only one bed in the room, so she was forced to sleep next to Gem. It wasn't the first time, of course, but she held tightly to her canister of pepper spray, just in case.  
>Gem was asleep, snoring like a lawnmower. After their years of going undercover and playing different roles-usually involving them as a romantic couple-she was used to the din.<br>Turning over with a groan, Tara closed her eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

-X-

Tara woke to find Gem lying on top of her, still asleep. She checked to make sure she still had clothes, then smacked him in the jaw. He woke with a yelp, instantly realizing his error. Before Tara could get angry, he was huddled in the corner spouting apologies.  
>Tara sighed. "Get off the floor you idiot. We're supposed to reach Pacifidlog by the end of the day, so pack everything up."<br>Gem nodded, scuttling around, throwing shirts, pants, and several suspicious white objects into his suitcase. Tara, of course, was already packed, so she went into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit, leaving very little clothing to irritate the burns.  
>"Can I borrow your Chimecho for a minute?" she asked Gem. Said Aura Gaurdian of Idiocy looked up from trying to simultaneously eat a jelly donut and comb his messy red hair. "Wha' 'o 'ou nee' 'im 'or?"<br>"A healing session" Tara replied. "I don't want to go around looking like a lobster."  
>Gem nodded. He handed her Chimecho's pokeball. She released the Wind Chime Pokemon from it.<br>"Chimecho, Heal Bell, please" she said sweetly. Chimecho giggled, before emitting a healing tone from its body. Instantly, Tara's skin began to progress back toward its snowy-white tone. She thanked Chimecho, but sighed. "Now I have to start that tan all over again." She stood, and left the room.

-X-

As soon as Tara was gone, Gem leapt to his feet.  
>"It's time..." he said to nobody in particular, "...For Gem's Serious Time, which nobody else is allowed to know exists!" he sat on the couch.<br>"I will proceed to refrain from any outbursts, random spasms, and perverted thoughts about Tara for the next thirty minutes!" he sat, his eyes shut in concentration.  
>Tara chose this exact moment to enter the room again. "Hey, did you see my sunglasses with the white frames anywhere?"<br>Gem opened his eyes, took one look at Tara, and growled in frustration. "Dang it! My serious time is foiled by your perfect figure!"  
>Tara sweatdropped. "You're trying to train yourself to be serious?"<br>"Ack! I've been discovered!" Chimecho, use Yawn!" Chimecho shot pink bubbles at Tara, which knocked the teen unconscious.  
>"Now" Gem cackled, "To make sure she forgets about this, I'll put her in the one place which will cause her to forget anything else going on!<p>

-X-

Ten minutes later, Gem listened to the screaming from the Boys' changing room and knew that his Serious Time was safe. He sat cross-legged and continued to be serious.  
>For three hours.<p>

Tara stared at her friend, having finally dislodged the last pervert with a spritz from her pepper spray. She shrugged, and walked away. A deckhand stopped to inform her that they would reach Pacifidlog in thirty minutes. She thanked him and headed back to her room.

* * *

><p>End<p>

**So, how did y'all like this chapter which is way overdue? I realize that the last bit seemed really crammed together, but I stayed up until eleven-thirty to finish this, when I usually go to sleep at nine.**

**The main reason for the lateness is, one, I'm working on my complete SPECULATION WALKTHROUGH of Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. That means I'm constructing a total walkthrough using nothing but speculation.**

**The other project I have going on is my series, Digimon Encore. Yes, am person can love both Digimon and Pokemon without their soul splitting apart.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, we will meet Talo, who doesn't currently have a very important role in our story, but if you follow PichuAuraGuardian's stories, you might see a bit more of him...**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here we go. Chapter Three!

Tara collapsed through the front door with a huff, mentally and physically exhausted. She had just run a mile to reach her home while being chased by a drunk. She managed to slam the door just as the man impacted the wooden barrier.  
>"Talo!" she called. "I'm back!"<br>There was a shuffling sound, and Talo emerged from a room down the hall. The siblings lived in a simple flat on the outskirts of Rustboro. It had a living room, a kitchen, a side room for Talo, and an attic area which Tara used for her bedroom.  
>"I saw you on the T.V." Talo nodded. His light-blue locks rustled with the movement. He had a pale complexion, with a slight yet muscular build. He was slightly taller than her, a fact which annoyed her greatly, and had her father's deep indigo eyes, which contributed to his overall shifty appearance. People tended to avoid him, but Talo didn't mind. The one thing he couldn't stand was when someone judged him to be incapable.<br>Tara dropped her bag by the front door. "So how do you think I did?"  
>Talo frowned. "You slipped at the last minute. Don't do it again."<br>Tara shrugged. This was how her brother was-hard and logical, but tolerable at the same time. "Sure thing. I hope you don't mind that Gem is coming over tonight."  
>Talo snorted. "I'll get the fire extinguisher."<br>Tara's face creased with anger. "It happened ONCE."  
>Talo snickered. "I'm still surprised you managed to save the chicken before it burned up completely."<br>Tara sighed. "Fine, I'll make jello. Unless you have any ideas?"  
>Talo shrugged. "Leave the Jalapeno sauce out this time, yeah?"<p>

-X-

"I'm back" Gem called, not pausing to knock on the door.  
>"Evening" Talo nodded. "If you're looking for Tara, she's busy destroying the kitchen."<br>From the room behind them, Gem made out the unmistakeable sound of Tara swearing at some innocent kitchen appliance.  
>"I'll go help" Gem volunteered.<br>"Give it a minute" Talo held up his hand. "I think there may still be something left of the toaster."  
>An earsplitting crash disproved this theory.<br>"Go ahead" Talo waved him in.

Gem made sure to avoid the splintered remains of the recently deceased toaster, as well as several shattered measuring cups.  
>Tara turned to face him, her face glistening with sweat.<br>"Jello" she huffed. "I fribbin' HATE jello!"  
>Gem grinned. "Personally, I'm surprised the house is still standing. You're a horrible cook."<br>He immediately regretted it as Tara's fist crashed into his cheek.  
><em>"MAKING JELLO IS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY!"<em> she exploded. _"BUT THE WATER BURNED MY HAND, AND THE POWDER GOT UP MY NOSE, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE TOASTER WAS INVOLVED, BUT YOU CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENED THERE!"_ Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And you, Gemini Lucas Marble, have the gall to insult my work?"  
>Gem's eyes went wide with panic. When Tara became loud and angry, she was mad. But when she shifted to appearing calm and quiet, the message recieved was clear. "I will murder you twenty times over before your pathetic excuse for a soul realizes it's already dead" the look said. Without a second thought, Gem used his mad Aura Guardian skills to bolt from the house screaming like a lunatic.<p>

Tara managed a slight giggle. "There, now I don't have to worry about cooking stuff anymore."  
>Talo nodded. "Well, I'm heading out."<br>Tara was immediately suspicious. "Where are you going?"  
>"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Talo asked. "I thought you were making plans to murder your boyfriend."<br>Tara was just preparing her wide collection of boyfriend retorts when she noticed the silver Poketch Talo wore for the first time.  
>"Where'd you get that?" she asked.<br>"This?" Talo asked, holding up his arm. "I, um, got it from a friend visiting Jubilife City. He gave it to me for free."  
>Tara raised an eyebrow. Something about her brother's story didn't quite ring straight. But she disregarded it. Talo's business was his own.<br>"Never mind" Tara shook her head. "Just curious."

-X-

Tara took a deep breath as she stood on the doorstep of a nearby house. Wasting no time, she rung the doorbell. The door flew open to a shriek of joy.

"Tara!" the girl in the doorway squealed. "You're back!"  
>Tara grinned. "It's nice to see you, Rayne. How was Holon?"<br>Rayne stood. She had shoulder-length green hair with a very petite complexion. Her eyes were midnight blue, and she wore a flowing white dress. "Could have been better. It was interesting to see Pokemon with different types than usual, but other than that, it was actually a bit boring."  
>Tara nodded. "You didn't happen to bring anything back with you though, did you?"<br>Rayne grinned. "I thought you might ask. Prepare to be amazed!" She took a few steps back and threw a pokeball into the air. "Shellgon, splash down!"  
>With a burst of light, the sphere opened, releasing a Pokemon about waist-height which appeared to be wrapped in a hard grey shell.<br>"Shel-go!" the Shelgon roared. Tara looked the normally dragon-type creature over. As she observed, she noticed a few small details that differed from the regular Shellgon. The stripes on its legs were a deep blue, and its claw tips almost seemed to be webbed.  
>"It's a water type?" she guessed.<br>Rayne nodded jovially. "Isn't he just precious? I found him wandering around on the beach by himself. Apparently, a group of normal Shellgon had rejected him because he could swim. Isn't that tragic?"  
>Tara smiled. "But you caught him and brought him back with you, right?"<br>"Exactly!" Rayne squealed with joy at Tara's deduction. "And now nobody is going to pick on him anymore, because he's going to be the toughest Shellgon in the world! Did you know that the Holon scientists are even considering exporting Delta Species Pokemon to the other regions? And they're gonna import Pokemon from Sinnoh and Unova, so that they can get Delta Pokemon of those regions too!"  
>"That sounds great" Tara smiled. "But we really do need to focus a bit. Delta Pokemon aren't the only reason why we're here, right?"<br>Rayne gave a small start, then nodded. "Oh, of course! Where's Gem, anyway?"  
>At that precise moment, Gem literally fell from the sky, landing with a crunch on Rayne's perfectly-manicured lawn. He jumped up and dusted off his cape, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that he'd just experienced a 500-meter drop.<br>"We've got company" Gem warned. "Lots of it."  
>Suddenly, the three teens were surrounded by Pokemon. Dozens of water-types thronged the area, glaring at their targets.<br>Upon seeing these foes, Shellgon gave a mighty bellow. As though in response, clouds gathered, and a light rain began.  
>"What's this?" Tara asked.<br>"That's Shellgon's Delta Ability" Rayne answered. "It's Drizzle. Whenever he goes into battle, it starts to rain."  
>Tara nodded. "Not exactly going to help us here though. Not with this lot."<br>"Silence!" A voice called from the crowd. A man stepped out from between the Pokemon. He wore a blue-and-white striped shirt and dark-grey dress pants. Over this, he had a trench-coat the same shade as the pants. He had a short brown beard which ran up into his sideburns, and his head was topped by a bandanna bearing the same pattern as his shirt.  
>"Well" the man grinned. "This is a cozy little meeting, isn't it? The traitors and the spy, all in one place."<br>"Archie" Tara practically spat the name. "To what do we owe this... visit?" She had to bite her tongue to hold back the word 'intrusion'.  
>Archie grinned. "My dear Tara, is that any way to greet your leader?"<br>"You're no leader of mine" Tara glared. "We left Team Aqua because we realized that you were destined to fail. You have no authority over us anymore."  
>Archie raised one eyebrow. I'm surprised, Tara. How could one as ambitious as you turn your back on our cause?"<br>"Because our cause was idiocy" Tara sniffed. "I mean, raising the planet's water level? That's not even worthy of being called an evil plot!"  
>Archie frowned again. "So you've truly convinced yourself." He turned toward Gem. "And what about you, the idiot spy who infiltrated our crew for Team Magma? Do you think your friends were misguided as well?"<br>Gem growled. "First of all, I was never a spy. Just because I was once a member of Team Magma, and crossed over to Team Aqua unofficially does not make me an infiltrator. Besides, I've given up on that 'expanding the land' nonsense. Aura Guardians are so much cooler!"  
>Archie's eye twitched. "I think that's the longest serious sentance you've spoken in this whole story."<p>

Gem nodded proundly. "I've been training myself since the last chapter."

Archie spat. "Bah! Who needs the lot of you? Now that I've escaped from prison, I'm going to resurrect Team Aqua and submerge the entire planet. That will fulfill my vengeance!"  
>Tara smiled. "You couldn't restart Team Aqua if you walked up to each one of your grunts with the Red Orb in one hand and Kyogre in a pokeball in the other. Your little syndicate is finished."<br>Archie had now turned a light shade of purple. "That's it you insolent deserter!" He turned toward the Pokemon surrounding them. "Don't just sit there! Attack them!"

Faster than most people could think, instinct brought two pokeballs into Tara's hand. With a flash, Palpitoad and Banette stood before her. Gem released Zorua and Nosepass, and Rayne called out her Gorebyss to stand (or would it be swim?) beside Shellgon.  
>"Banette, Shockwave!" Tara called. With Pokemon converging on all sides, Banette would be unable to avoid its allies. Luckilly, Shellgon immediately used Protect, keeping itself and Gorebyss protected within a globe of greenish light. Zorua shifted to become identical to Nosepass, whose typing kept it safe from all electric attacks.<br>With the guarantee of its allies' safety, Banette let loose the most powerful Shockwave it could generate, striking each enemy Pokemon with deadly accuracy. Many of the water-type Pokemon fainted immediately under such powerful force, but the stronger ones, or those immune to the attack like Barboach and Wiscash, stood against the force.  
>Archie smirked. "Mildly impressive, Tara. You managed to defeat a group of my weakest Pokemon. But there's more where that came from." He launched his own pokeball into the air, releasing his Sharpedo. "Let's see how you face my strongest Pokemon!"<br>Tara grinned. "It would be our pleasure. Palpitoad, Revenge Tactic Alpha!"  
>As Palpitoad ambled forward, Archie grinned. "Still using your old "Pre-decided strategies, Tara? And with the very Pokemon I gave you. I'm shocked!"<br>Tara's expression held. "You gave me this Palpitoad after stealing it from a poor trainer in the street. Don't try to guilt me." She paused. "But I suppose my strategies haven't exactly helped me lately have they? Well then, we'll do this the old-fasioned way. Palpitoad, use Muddy Water!"  
>The tadpole Pokemon dodged a sudden swipe from Sharpedo's razorlike fins and becqme outlined in blue. The ground around it instantly became swampy, creating a huge mud puddle. With sheer force of will, Palpitoad lifted the mud into the air, riding atop it like a surfer. The wave impacted with jarring force, but Sharpedo managed to keep itself from being swept away.<br>"Sharpedo, use Night Daze!" Archie called. Sharpedo roared, its body becoming dimmer, to the point that it was only a shadow. Before Palpitoad could get clear, it let loose with a shattering wave of shadow. Palpitoad was sent flying.  
>"Now THAT was an attack" Archie gloated. "Only the strongest Pokemon could have stood agains that!"<br>Suddenly, Sharpedo grimaced with pain. Archie watched in shock as it slowly sank to the ground unconscious.  
>"But how?" he asked in confusion. "How is that possible?" He looked up to see Tara grinning broadly.<br>"Rowap Berry" she smirked. "Any Special Attacks you use are reflected to your own Pokemon as well."  
>Archie looked totally shocked. "You managed to defeat my strongest Pokemon... with a berry?"<br>Tara's grin spread further. "Looks like your methods are a bit flawed." She turned to the side, where Gem, Rayne, Banette, and the two trainers' Pokemon were nearly finished decimating Archie's forces. "This is pathetic, even for you. Your Pokemon are weak, and you are finished."  
>Archie fell to his knees. "This is all your fault. You tricked me!"<br>"How?" His foe asked. "You sprung an ambush, and we fended it off. We didn't know you were coming, other than a tip-off by the Boy Blunder over there. So how could we have pulled off any tricks?"  
>Archie scowled. "This isn't the last you'll hear from me, Tara. I will raise Team Aqua again, and we will destroy you entirely!"<br>Tara scoffed. "Yeah, go ahead and try. I'll be waiting."  
>"You really have changed" Archie noticed. "You were the quiet one. The distant girl who was never completely there." He grimaced. "I took PITY on you, and you stabbed me in the back!"<br>Tara leaned down to eye-level. "I guess I just grew up. Sucks, doesn't it?" With that, she drew her fist back and slammed it against Archie's nose. The former commander's eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a daze.  
>Tara brushed away the rain which had begun to collect on her perfect white outfit. She turned in time to see Shellgon finishing off a Wiscash with a powerful Ice Shard. The poor fish hit the gound, where it was literally frozen to the earth.<br>"Well" Tara smirked. "There goes the last of Team Aqua." She turned to Gem. "Break all the pokeballs and set the Pokemon free. They wont be used to hurt anyone else."  
>"What about Archie?" Rayne asked. "I hope you're not going to leave a deadly criminal lying unconscious on my lawn."<br>Tara shook her head. "He's not so deadly anymore. He wont be hurting anyone now, so I'll let him come around and scamper away. We'll probably never see him again."  
>Rayne frowned. "I'm not so sure. He sounded serious when he was talking about ressurecting Team Aqua."<br>Tara laughed. "As if he'll even come close. The day he manages to pull Team Aqua back together is the day I decide to capture Rayquaza." She shook her head, still giggling lightly. "No, trust me. Archie will never be able to hurt us again."

Fin

**AN: Well, that was interesting, eh? We finally learn which evil group Tara was involved with, and her two closest friends were in it too! Go figure.**  
><strong>Go ahead. You know you want to laugh at Tara's cooking skills.<strong>  
><strong>And, hey! There's a little easter-egg here pertaining to another fanfiction story. Did anyone pick up on that? You'd need to know a bit about my activities in the last few weeks to get it, but you'll hopefully be surprised whenif you find out.**

**AN 2: My plans for my speculation walkthrough of the Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 games is toast, as actual info has now been revealed. Sad.**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


	4. Chapter 4

And here's another chapter for all you guys out there! It's strange, but Summer Break actually slowed my writing down instead of the reverse.  
>Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope this one isn't quite as random or sporadic as it has been. Then again, this part of the story is really more humor-centered. Later on, it gets much more serious, and a bit dark.<p>But you don't want to sit here listening to me jabber on. Enjoy your chapter.<p>

` Rayne looked around at what had once been her yard. The massive barrage of attacks had reduced the flowers to soggy heaps, and the Muddy Water attack Palpitoad had used earlier had turned a large section of the perfect lawn into a mud puddle.  
>` Tara put a comforting hand on Rayne's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get this fixed up."<br>` Rayne nodded appreciatively. "We'll start with the flowers, then. Maybe we can still salvage a few."  
>` As it happened, nearly every flower had survived. They were soggy and knocked down, but the friends and Pokemon soon replanted them. Tara's Illumise was particularly happy with this chance, as she loved flowers greatly. The strategist watched as the Firefly Pokemon zipped around eagerly, propping up a stem here, spreading a bit of pollen there. In short time, the area was full of revived flowers.<br>` The next concern was the jagged tear in the side of the house. Gem's Timburr immediately sprang into action, clearing away rubble and helping Gem pull a large plastic sheet over the hole.  
>` "It should keep any rain out for now" he declared. "Until we can do some more lasting repairs."<br>` Rayne spent much of this time nodding and thanking Gem. He smiled and laughed, pointing out all his heroics from the battle.  
>` About halfway through the cleanup, Talo appeared down the road. He was wearing his long-sleeved black leather jacket over a gray T-shirt. His yellow-green tinted glasses hid his indigo eyes. Tara looked at him suspiciously when she noticed a thin scrape on his cheek.<br>` "Where were you?" she asked in her best stern motherly voice.  
>` "Out" Talo replied simply. "What happened here? Hybrid attack?"<br>` Tara raised an eyebrow. "No. Just someone looking for revenge."  
>` "One of the local trainers looking for a rematch then?" He asked, looking around. "Not much respect for property if it was."<br>` Tara nodded. "Yeah. Crazy trainer. But seriously, it's after ten and you show up looking like you got in a fight of your own."  
>` Talo's hand flinched slightly toward his cheek, but he was able to mask it as a yawn. Tara was not fooled.<br>` "I tripped and hit the sidewalk on my way here. Nothing major. In fact, I was planning to head home right now."  
>` At that very moment, a slight buzzing came from his Poketch. Tara couldn't quite hear, but it sounded like words.<br>` "What's that?" she asked, gesturing toward the watch.  
>` "It's an alarm; one of the newest upgrades" he replied. "It tells me when I'm supposed to be in bed. I guess I'll go now then."<br>` Tara checked her own watch as he turned to continue down the road. It was 10:26. It seemed very odd for Talo to set an alarm for that time. Maybe his watch was a few minutes fast.  
>` "Right" She frowned. "No staying up late to watch movies. You have school tomorrow."<br>` Talo nodded to show that he had heard her, then continued down the street.  
>` "Something doesn't feel right about his aura" Gem noted. "Then again, he's your brother."<br>` "I'm going to ignore that." Tara frowned.  
>` "Guys, can we stop bickering for a second?" Rayne sighed. "Archie shows up after years in exile claiming that he's going to restart Team Aqua, and you two are trying to get into a slap-fight?"<br>` Gem frowned. "Have we ever actually gotten into a slap-fight?"  
>` Tara raised a threatening hand. "First time for everything."<br>` Rayne gave a loud exaggerated sigh. "I swear, when I'm not here you two are always at each-others' throats!"  
>` "That is so not true!" Gem protested. "I'm learning seriousness! Weren't you listening for the last two chapters?"<br>` Rayne rolled her eyes. "I can tell this is going to become a problem. I can take care of the house; you two head home before you start arguing again."  
>` Gem shrugged. "Alright. I'll see you both later." He clapped his hands and Zorua transformed into a Swellow to lift him up. The two soared off, leaving Tara and Rayne alone.<br>` "It feels like when you two are together, you can't go two sentances without attacking one another. I thought you two were a couple?"  
>` Tara gritted her teeth. "We work together a lot. That doesn't make us a couple."<br>` "Speaking of which, what did you want to show me?"  
>` Tara grabbed her bag and opened it. "I learned a few interesting things in Amaro. Team Umbra is acting up again, and it seems like members of Team Rocket are migrating there as well. It's like every evil organization around is following that Ketchum kid."<br>` "Except for Team Aqua and Magma" Rayne nodded.  
>` "Exactly" Tara frowned. "The thing I don't understand is how Archie survived the confrontation between Groudon and Kyogre. I thought they said he died."<br>` "Maybe the police caught him" Rayne thought. "It's weird that we used to be members, and yet we know almost nothing about what happened to Aqua during that final battle, besides the fact that they couldn't control Kyogre and fell."  
>` "Well, Archie isn't going to bring them back anytime soon" Tara noted, looking over at the spot where he had been lying. She noted that the patch of grass was empty. The former Aqua boss must have crept away.<br>` "But what else did you find?" Rayne asked.  
>` Tara took a deep breath before continuing. "There have been hybrid sightings in Sinnoh, for one thing. At about the same time, signs of Team Galactic's presence are all over once more."<br>` "So it's all going back to how it was before Ketchum stopped them" Rayne frowned. "That kid is really something else. He's practically shut down every syndicate for evil out there."  
>` Tara seemed to flinch a bit at this remark. "But it hasn't lasted. "In fact, I'm extremely worried about Amaro in particular. Team Umbra is on the move more than any time in the last five years."<br>` "So what does that mean?" Rayne asked.  
>` Tara's face fell, gloom seeping in at what she was about to say. "It means I have to go back to Amaro."<br>` Rayne's frown deepened. "Tara, you just got back. How is Talo going to feel when you and Gem take off without him again?"  
>` "Gem isn't coming with me" Tara revealed. "You are."<br>` Rayne looked shocked. "You're just going to enlist me in another of your plans? We haven't confirmed with Looker or prepared or anything."  
>` "We don't have a choice" Tara frowned.<br>` "Yes we do" Rayne replied. "You're going to wait at least three days before you even think about it."  
>` "Rayne..." Tara protested.<br>` "No! You're going to spend time with Talo and be a normal person for a while" Rayne ordered. "I'll be the one to contact Looker. You go enjoy yourself."  
>` "Fine" Tara submitted. "But in three days, we're booking a flight to Yudon Town. I don't want to set foot on a boat ever again."<p>

-X-

` Tara returned home at eleven, completely exhausted. She walked through the door and decided to check on Talo before going to bed. She peeked around his door to see the covers drawn tightly over his head.  
>` "He's going to suffocate himself" Tara thought. "I'd better give him some air."<br>` Tiptoeing over, Tara carefully pulled down the blankets. She was shocked to find that it was not Talo there, but a group of pillows arranged to mimic his form.  
>` "That little rat" Tara muttered. "He's gone and snuck out again."<br>` Realizing that she couldn't really do anything until he came back, Tara went down to turn on the news. There was a report of a new Hybrid attack going on, but she quickly lost interest. The hybrids never came near this part of the city.  
>` As she sat in her padded chair trying to pay attention to a group of figures attacking what looked like an overgrown Honchkrow, she noticed one figure in particular attacking it. The figure wore a white tunic and had broad tawny wings like an angel.<br>` He also had ligth blue hair done up in spikes.  
>` Tara stared for a second as the angelic being shot a beam of energy at the Honchkrow. It DID look a lot like Talo, but that was impossible.<br>` "I must be dreaming" she muttered, sitting back in the chair. Within seconds, this assumption turned into reality as she nodded off to sleep.

-X-

` She woke to the sound od something sizzling in a pan. Turning around, she noticed Talo frying bacon omletes.  
>` "Morning" he greeted. "I hope you slept well."<br>` Tara cracked her aching neck. "I guess I dozed off watching the news. There was another hybrid attack, you know."  
>` "Really?" Talo asked, not even looking up.<br>` "Yup. A huge bird or something. Luckilly, a group of people managed to defeat it."  
>` "Sounds terrifying" Talo frowned. "I'd hate to be in their shoes."<br>` "Seemed like you WERE for a while" Tara thought to herself. "But you don't seem to concerned. Maybe it was a coincidence."  
>` "Why aren't you in school?" she asked out loud.<br>` "It's Saturday" Talo replied flippantly.  
>` "Oh" Tara grew silent. "Hey Talo?"<br>` "Yeah?"  
>` "I was thinking that maybe we could go to Rustboro Park today" She suggested innocently. "You know, hang out, play games with the Pokemon, maybe battle a few trainers?"<br>` Talo frowned. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"  
>` "I just wanted to go do something fun" Tara protested teasingly. "We used to do all sorts of stuff when we were kids."<br>` Talo frowned. "Alright, I can see you're planning to guilt me into it no matter what I say. I'll go."  
>` Tara smiled. "Thanks Talo. Let's go have fun!"<p>

-X-

` "Sir, the target is in sight" a man in a black shirt and slacks reported. "She appears to be... riding a seesaw."  
>` "What?" his companion asked. The first turned to the second. "That's what she's doing, sir."<br>` The second man frowned, his deep red hair falling a bit over his eyes. He was taller than the other man, and wore a buisnesslike suit. "A very odd passtime for one such as herself. Very well then; bring her to me. Avoid force if possible, and watch out for that Aura Guardian partner of hers if he shows up."  
>` "As you wish, my lord." The man stepped from the room.<br>` The red-haired man looked down at the girl. "Tara..."

-X-

` Rustboro Park was a small garden-esque area in the sprawling metropolis. It had an area full of flowerbeds for people and Pokemon to enjoy, an open field, and a playground.  
>` "This is stupid" Talo frowned, bouncing on his end of the seesaw. "I feel like a little kid."<br>` "Feeling like a kid isn't always a bad thing" Tara noted wisely. "Besides, it's no fun if the person on the end just sits there."  
>` A sly grin appeared on Talo's face. "Alright, I'll do more than sit here." He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the air.<br>` Tara looked confuesd, until she realized what Pokemon was materializing in the resulting flash.  
>` "Oh sh-" she never finished her sentance as Talo's Torkoal landed on his end of the seesaw. All 200+ pounds of the Turtle Pokemon hit the board with great force as Talo's end was up in the air. The result was that Tara's end was flung upward.<br>` With no time to grab the handle before her, Tara was sent ten feet in the air, flying backward. She hit the ground butt-first, skidding several feet. The blue denim shorts she had put on that morning were totally covered with grass stains and dirt.  
>` "Now THAT was fun!" Talo laughed. Tara growled quietly. "Cheater."<br>` Neither teen noticed the man approaching them until he issued a loud cough.  
>` Instinctively, it seemed, Talo's hand flexed toward the Poketch on his wrist. He stopped as he realized it was only a man, but the movement did not go unnoticed by Tara.<br>` "Are you Tara Zeph?" the man asked.  
>` "I am" Tara nodded suspiciously.<br>` "My employer would like to speak with you. Privately" he replied.  
>` Tara looked over at Talo, who shook his head slowly. "Are you sure he wants me right now? I'm all covered in dirt."<br>` "His request seemed most urgent" the man replied. Tara concentrated on the man, not seeing what Talo had just noticed. A troop of Mightyena were waiting in the bushes nearby.  
>` "Sorry, but I'm occupied at the moment" Tara replied. "Maybe later?"<br>` The man was not amused. "It is now or never, miss. I see that you do not intend to follow me. In that case, I'll have to bring you by force." He snapped his fingers, and several things happened at once.  
>` There was a blur of motion as the Mightyena leapt from the bushes. Talo was ready, however.<br>` "Torkoal, use Flamethrower" he called. Torkoal quickly let loose a jet of flame at the beasts. They recoiled with a series of yelps.  
>` "Hold your ground you mangy mutts!" the man ordered. His Pokemon gave no heed, falling back from the flames. "Worthless. I'll have to take care of you myself." He threw his own pokeball into the air. "Camerupt, teach that Torkoal a lesson!"<br>` A large orange creature appeared. It was the size of a buffalo, and had two miniature volcanoes on its back.  
>` "Tag out" Tara called, giving Talo a high-five. "I've got this." She hurled a pokeball out. "Banette, I choose you!"<br>` The Puppet Pokemon materialized in a flash of sparks, gliding around through the air like it was performing some strange battle dance.  
>` "Camerupt, use Eruption!" the grunt called. The large Pokemon roared as twin blasts of hot magma exploded from its humps.<br>` "Banette, break right through with Shadow Punch" Tara commanded calmly. Banette drew dark energy into its fist before releasing it in a ghostly representation of the appendage. It cut straight through the magma and struck Camerupt in the face.  
>` "Foolish girl!" the grunt growled. "Camerupt, use Heat Crash!"<br>` Tara flinched a bit as Camerupt was surrounded by blazing flames. It charged like a wild bull, gaining devestating speed as it approached.  
>` "Banette, use Shadow Sneak" Tara called. The Puppet Pokemon barely managed to duck into the shadows as the Camel Pokemon passed over it. Camerupt's blazing charge stopped as it turned its head in confusion. As it turned around to look behind it, a fist flew out of its own shadow and nailed it in the gut. The camel-esque beast was thrown a few feet into the air from the force.<br>` "How did Banette hit it so hard?" Talo wondered out loud.  
>` "You'd be surprised how much stronger Banette got from our short time in Amaro." Tara grinned. "Banette, finish it with Night Shade!"<br>` Banette lifted its arms and created a bolt of dark brownish energy. It launched the attack quickly toward its foe. As it struck, the area around the battlefield went negative. Tara felt her body temperature drop seveal degrees as the awesome energy siphoned off sparks of Banette's power. When it faded, Camerupt lay unconscious on the ground.  
>` The man stood in shock. "That might be the most powerful Night Shade I've ever seen" he noted. "You truly are everything my master said you would be."<br>` "Your master?" Tara asked suspiciously.  
>` "Farewell Miss Zeph" the man said as he turned. "I wont be taking you to my master today, but you will meet him rather soon either way. Prepare yourself. Maxie sends his regards."<br>` With that, he dropped a small orb and vanished in a blast of smoke.  
>` Tara looked around, trying to determine whether the man had darted away. Unfortunately, the flash had been too small and fast for him to duck out of sight. It was as if he'd been transported by the cloud.<br>` Or perhaps he fell into the earth.  
>` "What a creep" Talo muttered. "Not the strongest guy around, though."<br>` "Something tells me he'll be back" Tara nodded, trying not to let her panic show. "Let's get out of here."  
>` Talo sighed. "So much for a quiet day at the park. As if my life wasn't dramatic enough already."<br>` Tara walked away, not fully comprehending what her brother meant.

-X-

` "Well, that could have gone better" Rayne noted, looking over the top of her menu. Her hair was pulled up under a ridiculous blue bonnet, and she wore a matching checkered dress. "What do you think, Gem?"  
>` Gem grumbled something unintelligible beneath his fake red mustache He wore a black gentleman's coat over a button-up white shirt. His black pants were plastered with crumbs as he tried and failed to eat a slice of Pecha pie in a gentlemanly way. A black fedora topped his red hair so as to hide his identity even more.<br>` "You're still upset about Tara leaving you behind, huh?" Rayne asked.  
>` "I don't see why she would do that" Gem sighed. "I'm like her guardian angel... Aura Guardian angel to be exact."<br>` Rayne snorted. "A perverted angel with no wings who sits around arguing with her half of the time."  
>` Gem processed this for a minute. "Maybe there could be two of us-you can protect her from me being an idiot, and I'll protect her from everything else."<br>` "Tara doesn't need protection" Rayne noted. "Except maybe from your idiocy. Besides, I've barely gotten to see her in the last few months. I want a chance to be her partner for a while."  
>` Gem nodded. "I understand. How will you be getting back to Amaro?"<br>` "We're going to use the new zeppelin system they've been installing to get to Fortree City. From there, we'll be taking a plane."  
>` "And then you'll get to be have awesome adventures which I wont be part of" Gem grouched.<br>` "Aw, lighten up, Gem! You'll still have Talo to kick you in the face every once-in-a-while."  
>` "Gem nodded. "Right. Well, you two go have fun, I guess. I'll save some epic Team Aqua butt-kicking for you when you get back."<br>` Now it was Rayne's turn to frown. "You don't actually believe what Archie said, do you?"  
>` Gem thought about it. "At first, I was sure it wasn't true. But after what just happened, I'm not so sure."<br>` "Why?" Rayne asked. "Something about that Pokemon battle?"  
>` Gem nodded. "This is going to sound crazy, but I recognized the man who fought them. But it can't be him."<br>` "Why not?" Rayne asked.  
>` "Because" Gem took a deep breath. "He was one of the Team Magma members who was never captured."<br>` Rayne nodded in understanding. "So you're saying..."  
>` "...If Team Magma is active once more, even if it's only one member, then Team Aqua might be as well."<br>` "Tara isn't going to like hearing that" Rayne noted. "After we all left, she spent every minute she could helping to bring Aqua down. And then a Twelve year-old kid did it for her. How would she be able to stand it; letting her greatest goal be dashed to pieces by Ketchum and his friends?"  
>` "Because to truly act as she wished would be an act of revenge" Gem replied sagely. "And no man or woman can act in blind retaliation without being... altered."<br>` Rayne looked at him suspiciously. "That was a very out-of-character thing to say. Are you feeling alright, Gem?"  
>` "Erm... So, it's nice we're having weather."<p>

-X-

` Tara looked on in anticipation at the blimp before her. It was a giant silver zeppelin the size of a Wailmer with a decent cabin suspended beneath it.  
>` "Now THIS is the way to travel" Tara declared. "Can you believe that some people prefer to WALK around Hoenn to get places?"<br>` Rayne smiled. "Well, next stop: Fortree City. Nothing will stop us on our road back to Amaro!"  
>` The two friends shared a high-five before boarding the zeppelin.<p>

-X-

` "The target is confirmed. She's boarded the zeppelin" reported a tall gangly figure, peering through a pair of binoculars. "What are your orders, sir?"  
>` The man sitting near him tugged a bit on the wide-brimmed hat which concealed his features. His black trench-coat left the ground as he stood.<br>` "With Ketchum off in Amaro, and everyone believing we are gone, only Tara could have stood in our way. With her and that foolish girl gone, nothing will stop us from rising again!"  
>` "What about the Aura Guardian?"<br>` The man frowned beneath his hat. "That foolish turncoat? He's even more laughable than the rest of them!"  
>` "If you say so, sir" the tall one sighed.<br>` "As a matter of fact, I do. With those hybrids running rampant around Rustboro, and the issues they've been having in the rest of the region, nothing can stop us from rising once more. We will return to the lab at once. It's time to begin."  
>` The associate gulped. "What do you mean "begin," sir?"<br>` The leader grinned. "We've collected enough shards. It's time to rebuild the Red Orb."

AN: Yup. Something awesome is about to happen; I can feel it in my bones. Of course, I've also got it written out in my head, so I guess that's cheating.  
>` And now we start to see some tie-ins to another of my favorite Advanceshipping author's stories. Trust me, the Hybrids will stay as clear of this story as I can manage, since that would be tying it into two of Pichu's stories (Hence a general feeling of stalker-ness), but a few more references will probably find their way in.<br>` Brownie points for anyone who makes suggestions on what was meant by "issues in the rest of the region." I honestly haven't decided what they should be. I also haven't confirmed with Pichu whether the Hybrid attacks are actually confined to Rustboro. Probably not.  
>` So, to fully understand what goes on between this chapter and the next, everyone should go check out the other League of Ultimates spin-off (that I know of) by my friend KJC1790. Tara will be showing up there at some point soon.<p>

` Alright. Y'all have a good time with whatever it is you're going to do now. See ya!

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for another chapter of our favorite spin-off story. I had it pointed out to me that the Red Orb controls Groudon, not Kyogre. Bof.**  
><strong>` Also, anyone who wants to know exactly what happened between this chapter and the last, check out KJC1790's story: Hoenn Adventures.<strong>

` "Here we are!" Tara called happily to the world. "Finally back in Amaro! Welcome to Yudon Town, Rayne!"  
>` Rayne peeked around Tara at the Amaro town. She was still upset that Tara had gone off to be part of a play alongside the world-famous idol, Marina, but she was thrilled to be in a new, unfamiliar region. She could hardly hold it against her friend. After all, Rayne had stoppedto say hello to some of her family for a few days, and she knew Tara never felt comfortable around them. Rayne had five sisters and her parents, while Tara had only Talo. And Gem, if he could be counted.<br>` "It's... smaller than I expected" Rayne admitted. "I thought Amaro was supposed to be huge and advanced."  
>` "Oh, the airport is on the outskirts" the pilot explained as she emerged. "The rest of the town is much bigger."<br>` Tara looked the pilot over for a moment. "You look like someone I know... I can't quite put my finger on it..."  
>` Suddenly, Rayne shrieked. "Oh my gosh, you're Skyla, the Unova Gym Leader!"<br>` The girl grinned, and familiarity rushed to Tara. Skyla wore what seemed to be a blue tracksuit with white accents. Part of her hair was done up to one side in a lopsided bun, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.  
>` "You're Gustavos' sister" Tara remembered abruptly. "He told me about you."<br>` Skyla nodded. "And you must be tre trainer who Gust battled during the Kafue tournament he ran off to see. Pleaased to meet you" Skyla held out her hand, and Tara grasped it in a firm shake.  
>` "So, as long as you two are here, what say we have a Pokemon battle?" Skyla suggested.<br>` "But there are two of us" Rayne pointed out. "That would give us an unfair advantage."  
>` Skyla shook her head. "Actually, I'm sure my copilot would gladly battle alongside me." She turned toward the plane. "These two girls want to challenge us. Come out here for a minute."<br>` Behind her, a girl with black hair emerged. She wore a pair of headphones styled after a Plusel and Minun-meaning that one was red, the other blue- and had an orange visor of sorts over her eyes. She wore a fluffy yellow coat over what appeared to be some sort of blue and yellow bathing suit,  
>` "Elesa" Tara grinned. "I should have known."<br>` The two girls immediately surged together in a hug, grinning wider than either of their companions had seen in quite a while.  
>` "It's so good to see you!" Elesa chirped. What are you doing so far from Hoenn?"<br>` "Just visiting" Tara shrugged. "You dyed your hair!"  
>` Elesa held up a length of her raven-black hair for inspection. "Hmm, yeah. I decided I needed a change. I think it brings out my eyes."<br>` "And..." Tara faltered. "I'm stumped. What on earth are you wearing?"  
>` "My... er... battle outfit" Elesa shrugged. "It's easy to move around in."<br>` Tara frowned. "The coat's a bit bulky though. How many Mareep are going around nude since you had it made?"  
>` Elesa blushed and began to respond when Rayne and Skyla cleared their throats together.<br>` "Would anyone care to explain what's going on?" Rayne asked. "How do you two know each-other?"  
>` "It's a really long story" Elesa told her. "It involves a Liepard, a swarm of Venipede, and Tara running for her life through Pinwheel Forest."<br>` Tara frowned. "As I recall, it was YOU running through the forest screaming. Not me."  
>` Elesa frowned. "The details escape me. But anywho, one of us-I wont say who-was running from a swarm of Pokemon because we'd accidentally knocked a hole in a Venipede nest. The Liepard only joined because it was bored, I think."<br>` "So that's how it happened" Tara muttered.  
>` "So I-err... the person-was running for their life until a Pokemon dropped out of the sky and hit all the Venipede with a Thunder attack. The two of us got away from the spot, learned a bit about each-other, and eventually became friends."<br>` Skyla frowned. "And then Tara showed up at my gym while I was sick, and beat my assistant with only two Pokemon. I remember that now." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "How are Banette and Palpitoad, by the way?"  
>` "They're both doing just fine" Tara smiled. "In fact, I have them here with me. Would you care to see them?"<br>` "Sure" Elesa said as Skyla nodded. "I'd love to see them both again. When you were challenging the Unova League, Palpitoad had just evolved from Tympole, and wouldn't listen to you at all. I'd be happy to see how it's grown."  
>` Tara blushed, remembering the one Unova gym battle she had almost been defeated in. She grabbed two pokeballs and threw them into the air. In a flash, Banette and Palpitoad appeared.<br>` "Banette!" Banette grinned, showing off its zipper/teeth.  
>` "Toad!" Palpitoad agreed stoically. It stretched out its body and gave a sigh, glad to be out of its pokeball.<br>` "They're both so awesome!" Skyla declared. "I know, let's have a double battle! You and Rayne versus Elesa and I!"  
>` "A double battle against two gym leaders?" Rayne asked shakily. "That sounds really intense."<br>` "It'll be fun though" Skyla encouraged. "You're both obviously strong trainers, so I'm sure you'll be great!"  
>` Elesa nodded. "If you really want, we can go easy on you..."<br>` Rayne stiffened. "No way! We can beat you two just fine, right Tara?" She looked over to her friend for reassurance.  
>` Tara nodded. "We'll each use one Pokemon. Whichever team's Pokemon faint first loses." she recalled Banette and backed up several meters. "Let's do this!"<br>` Rayne smiled, reassured by her friend's confidence. She moved beside Tara and tossed out a pokeball. With a flash of light, her Sealeo appeared on the field beside Palpitoad.  
>` Skyla tossed out her pokeball, revealing a beautiful Skarmory, which glistened like polished steel in the sunlight. Beside it, Elesa's Zebstrika emerged, giving off a snort of steam.<br>` "You may have the first move" Tara nodded to the gym leaders.  
>` Elesa nodded. "Zebstrika, let's start this off using Thunder on Palpitoad!"<br>` "Skarmory, use Steel Wing on Sealeo!" Skyla called.  
>` Zebstrika nodded, launching a bolt of electricity at Palpitoad. Tara's Pokemon didn't even flinch as the electricity hit it. Elesa stood dumbfounded at the water-type. "What?!"<br>` "You're forgetting that Palpitoad is part ground-type. Electric attacks have no effect on it." Tara declared.  
>` Elesa cursed. How could she have forgotten?<br>` Skarmory had a bit more luck as it hit Sealeo dead-on. The Ball Roll Pokemon cried out in pain at the super-effective hit.  
>` "Sealeo, use Defense Curl!" Rayne called. Sealeo quickly tightened into a ball and began to glow. Its body seemed to stiffen as its defense rose.<br>` "Zebstrika, punch through Palpitoad's defense with Stop!" Elesa called. Zebstrika ran at Palpitoad, prepared to lash out with its hooves. As though it recieved a verbal command, Palpitoad dodged out of the way, launching a powerful Hydro Pump to catch its foe off guard.  
>` Tara smiled, glad that Palpitoad had been paying attention as she used a hand signal to direct it. Most Pokemon didn't have the mental concentration to focus on their foe's movements and those of their trainer at the same time, but Palpitoad was an adept learner. Zebstrika continued to lash at it, but Tara's quick signals told it where to dodge and whether or not to counterattack.<br>` Unfortunately, Elesa quickly realized what her foe was doing. "Zebstrika, distract Palpitoad with Flash!"  
>` Before Palpitoad could look away, Zebstrika emitted a blinding light from its whole body. Palpitoad croaked as it lost focus on Tara's signals.<br>` "Be careful Tara" Rayne warned as she had Sealeo launch an Ice Ball at Skarmory. The Armor Bird Pokemon evaded each one, but every blast of ice grew larger than the last. "Palpitoad's Hydro Pump has low accuracy. If it can't target Zebstrika, there's no way it can hit it!"  
>` Tara nodded. "Then I'll have to do something to wide for it to dodge. Palpitoad, use Muddy Water!"<br>` Palpitoad gave a defiant croak as a tidal wave of mud surged beneath it. By sheer luck, Skarmory was hit at just the right moment by an Ice Ball. It faltered in its flight, and was surged by the wall of mud. Zebstrika gave a whinny of defiance, but was also overcome by mud. The two Pokemon quailed under the power of the super-effective move. Sealeo, with its double advantage over the move, simply rode out the wave.  
>` "This isn't good" Skyla noted. "Maybe we should switch targets."<br>` Elesa nodded. "Zebstrika, use Wild Charge on Sealeo!"  
>` "Skarmory, use Air Cutter on Palpitoad!"<br>` Zebstrika raced forward like a freight train, surrounded by so much power, it was even causing damage to itself. Skarmory, meanwhile, launched a dozen saw-shaped blades of air at Palpitoad.  
>` "Sealeo, use Rest!" Rayne called. To the astonishment of all the other battlers, Sealeo prepared to meet Zebstrika's attack by drooping to the ground, unconscious.<br>` As Zebstrika confidently raced at its victim, Rayne called "Now, use Snore!" The poor Zebra Pokemon was hit full-force by a powerful snore from Sealeo. It was so powerful, it produced a shockwave as it connected with its foe. Zebstrika's attack went awry, causing it to miss Sealeo.  
>` Palpitoad, meanwhile, confidently dodged the first few air saws. But its vision was still blurred by the earlier flash, and it soon slipped up, taking several hits. Tara flinched at each one.<br>` "Quickly, hit Skarmory with Mud Bomb!" she called. Palpitoad began firing blasts of mud at the steel-type, missing several times, but managing to get a solid hit in. It shook itself, its vision finally clearing. The last bomb hit home, dropping Skarmory, where it struggled to its feet.  
>` The combination of attacks was finally too much for the Armor Bird, and it fell to the ground, unconscious.<br>` Elesa wouldn't give up easilly, though. She ordered a quick Thunder at Sealeo, which connected. Even though it had healed itself, Sealeo still went down under the powerful hit.  
>` Tara frowned. "It's just the two of us, then."<br>` Elesa nodded. "Now we'll see who's stronger in this battle. You beat me before, but I wont give in!" She turned to Zebstrika. "Use Giga Impact!"  
>` "You as well" Tara nodded to Palpitoad. "We'll see who's really the strongest."<br>` The two Pokemon charged each-other, purple and orange energy swirling around them. They hit with explosive force, causing a cloud of smoke to plume up.  
>` For a second, notihng could be seen. When the dust cleared, Zebstrika was still standing tall, ready to continue if needed.<br>` And Palpitoad was glowing.  
>` As four awestruck faces watched, Palpitoad's tail shrunk back into its body, but its legs grew longer and muscular. It sprouted two beefy arms, and its head became defined from its body.<br>` "Seismitoad!" the new Pokemon declared.  
>` Tara grinned. "Let's finish this then. Seismitoad, use Earthquake!"<br>` Seismitoad began to glow, the ground shaking beneath it. Then, in an unexpected move, it slammed both fists into the ground, opening a long crack in the earth. The break yawned open, catching Zebstrika easilly. The poor Pokemon gave a desparate whinny before plunging into the earth. After a moment, the crevasse closed, boosting up Elesa's partner, unconscious.  
>` Rayne grinned. "Wow, that was Fissure, wasn't it? It's a one-hit knockout move!"<br>` Tara went up to embrace her Pokemon. "Great job Palpitoad-I mean-Seismitoad! You won, and you even learned Fissure!"  
>` Elesa watched in a bit of confusion as Tara hugged her Pokemon. Did her ears decieve her, or did a giggle escape her friend's mouth? Tara was usually the quiet dreamy type. She wasn't one to giggle.<br>` "Congratulations!" Skyla declared. "That's so cool that Seismitoad evolved during our battle! If you ever accept the Unova Champion title, I bet it'll be your strongest Pokemon!"  
>` Rayne looked at Tara in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Tara isn't the Unova Champion."<br>` Elesa looked at her in a perplexed way. "You mean she doesn't know?"  
>` Skyla also looked confused. "What are you two talking about?"<br>` Elesa nodded, realizing that the others were clueless. "Tara... well, she beat Champion Alder a few years ago."  
>` The two red-heads looked to Tara in shock.<br>` "You mean YOU'RE the actual Unova Champion?" Skyla asked, mystified.  
>` "And you never told me?" Rayne pouted.<br>` Tara sweatdropped. "I'm not the Champion, Alder is."  
>` "Then why is Elesa saying you beat him?"<br>` "Because I did."  
>` "Then you're the Champion."<br>` "No..."  
>` "Why not?"<br>` Tara sent a 'nice job' look toward Elesa before continuing. "I beat Alder, but decided not to take the title because my home is in Hoenn. I would have been away from everyone I knew."  
>` Rayne nodded. "That makes sense, and I'm glad."<br>` "But how did I not know?" Skyla asked. "You won at the Unova League Conference, that should have been something I saw."  
>` "That's when you were in the hospital" Elesa explained. "You had Bronchitis and had to leave the gym after the semifinals, remember?"<br>` Skyla frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't really remember the semifinals either."  
>` "You were on medication" Elesa informed her. "You could barely talk that whole week. I'm surprised that you remembered Tara challenging the gym at all."<br>` "I was that sick?" Skyla asked. "Weird. I just remember coughing a lot."  
>` Tara frowned. "Could you two please not mention this to anyone? I wanted to keep it quiet after my battle with Alder. As far as anyone knows, I won the conference and left."<br>` "Then how were you beaten in the Amaro League, and by that girl in the Cinderella play, Nikki?" Tara detected a bit of bitterness in Rayne's voice at the mention of the play. Cinderella was one of her favorites.  
>` "Those were both bad days" Tara replied. "Plus, I wanted to see someone else wipe the smirk off that talking Octillery's face. It was too easy of a chance."<br>` "That's a really complicated way of making it sound like you let him win." Elesa noted.  
>` Tara was silent.<br>` "...But it was a really important tournament, so there's no way you let him off easy" Elesa continued. "Right?"  
>` Tara sighed. "Okay, yeah I let him win, but there were personal reasons why."<br>` "And Nikki?" Rayne asked.  
>` "You don't beat a main character when you're crossing over to their own story" Tara replied.<br>` "What did she just say?" Skyla asked.  
>` "Never mind" Tara sighed.<br>` "So you went easy on two powerful trainers, but decided to totally blow away Gust in a battle" Skyla surmised. "Er... if you'll pardon the pun."  
>` Tara sighed. "Can't we just drop it for now?"<br>` "This is important" Rayne insisted. "It could mean you're still undefeated!"  
>` Tara moaned. "I wont be able to get anything done with you three jabbering on. We've got a schedule to keep." She began walking off. "Thanks for the ride and battle, guys. We need to go."<br>` She strode off, Rayne following behind. The red-head cast one last apologetic glance at the two leaders before they vanished in the bustle of people leaving the small airport.  
>` "Did we say something to set her off?" Skyla asked. "She seemed a bit grumpy."<br>` Elesa frowned. "There's something different about her now. I'm going to figure out what it is."  
>` Skyla grinned. "Does that mean we're going to follow them, going on a journey together again, just like old times?"<br>` "Just let me change into some more suitable clothes" Elesa nodded, grabbing her yellow duffel bag. "And we'll need to leave Gust with your uncle."  
>` Skyla frowned. "He's not going to like us leaving him behind again."<p>

-X-

` Tara clapped along with eveyone else as the Yudon Pokemon Contest came to a close. She took the time to go down and congratulate the victors, shooting an angry glance at Ash Ketchum, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. She then took a moment to speak with Orange.  
>` "Thanks for the heads-up after the tournament" she nodded. Then, "And... your last name is Juice?"<br>` Orange puffed out his chest. "Yes, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. A gentleman takes pride in the name he is given."  
>` "Gar!" agreed Gengar beside him.<br>` Tara nodded. "Well, I'm sure you all have places to be, so I'll get out of your hair." She turned and began walking away.  
>` "What about the tournament?" Orange called behind her. "There's another one set to happen in the next town over. You should enter!"<br>` Tara shrugged. "Maybe I will." She then continued back toward Rayne.  
>` Orange frowned. "I'll never understand her."<br>` As Tara and Rayne left the contest hall, Rayne began talking about the contests.  
>` "I actually really like the idea" Rayne informed her. "I mean, everyone knows I'm not a great battler, but I'm sure I could do contests!"<br>` Tara looked at her flatly. "Rayne, the Amaro contests require two Coordinators, and there's no way I'll be entering one."  
>` Rayne pouted. "Pleeeease Tara? I've always wanted to try it! We're going to be here for a while anyway while we're getting another assignment from Agent Looker-"<br>` "Shut up, will you?" Tara hissed. "The whole idea of helping the International Police is that nobody knows who we are. You can't just go shouting it to everyone."  
>` "Then let's actually do something. Looker said that our informant was going to meet us outside of town tonight. Are we just going to sit around watching contests, or are we going to do our job?"<br>` Tara nodded. "And that's exactly why doing contests is a bad idea. What if someone recognizes us?"  
>` Rayne sulked. "I still wanna do it" she turned to Tara. "You leave me no choice then." She flung herself onto her knees, grabbed Tara's hands, and gave her the puppy dog eyes.<br>` "No..." Tara tried to jerk away in horror. "Don't... can't..." she staggered back, unable to resist. "Fine. Maybe we'll enter one contest."  
>` Rayne whooped with joy. "Yes! You wont regret this, Tara!" She dashed off toward the Pokemon Center, leaving Tara standing in a cloud of dust, sweatdropping.<br>` "I swear, she's starting to act like Gem" Tara grumbled. She walked into the cloud, marveling at how quickly Rayne could run.

-X-

` It was hours later when Tara reached the outskirts of Yudon Town. She waited beside a large Pecha tree for her contact.  
>` "Agent Zeph, I presume?" a voice spoke up behind her. Tara turned to see a figure walking up behind her. The figure flicked off a pair of shades and nodded. "I'm your informant."<br>` Tara frowned. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
>` The informant, probably a boy, shrugged. "Possibly. But that's not why we're here. I have an assignment for you from Looker." He opened the briefcase he was carrying and pulled out a file. "Large herds of Numel and Camerupt are raised on a ranch near here, as well as several other fire-type Pokemon. Recently, their numbers have begun dropping for unknown reasons. We suspect either Team Rocket or Team Unbra, as they have both been active in this region for the past few months."<br>` Tara nodded. "So I go in, figure out what's happening, and stop it."  
>` The informant nodded. "Looker also wanted me to pass on a word of warning, and these are his words, not mine: He's a bit upset that you insisted on returning to Amaro. Not only did you leave your brother in... less than capable hands, but you've also distanced yourself from the Hybrid issues happening there. He also said that you shouldn't let your past distract you from what is most important." The boy raised an eyebrow. "That's all he says. He wants you to head over to Blazing Ranch as soon as possible, probably in the morning. I've got the specifics in the case" he gestured to the briefcase which he had set down. "Take it with you. It has maps, information, and a few other things you might need." He nodded to her. "Good luck."<br>` As he turned and left, Tara wracked her brains, trying to remember where she knew this boy from. Unbeknownst to her, she had seen him just this morning.  
>` "It probably doesn't matter" she shrugged. "If he turns out to be important, chances are, I'll see him again soon." She turned back toward the Pokemon Center, pondering all that was happening.<p>

-X-

_` "The cops suspect something" a shadowed figure repported to a man onscreen. "Our activity at Blazing Ranch have not gone unnoticed."_  
><em>` "And they're sending the girl to investigate" the man onscreen nodded. "Perfect. Make sure you prepare a proper reception for her, Tabitha."<em>  
><em>` The burly man nodded. "As you say, commander." As an afterthought, he continued, "It's good to have finally joined the party in Amaro. We wont let you down."<em>  
><em>` With that, the connection severed and the screen went dark.<em>

**Author's Note: So there you have it: I've finally finished this chapter. I apologize for the delay, but I've been suffering a bit of writer's block, plus the fact that schoolwork is slowly sapping away my free time. But I'll keep doing my best!**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


	6. Chapter 6

Well, the holidays have gotten me back into a writing mood, so hopefully it hasn't been too long since you all heard (Or would it be read?) from me. I've decided to do a special disclaimer for this story from now on (As an addition to the "God Disclaimer" in my bio.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That was likely obvious already, but it's true. I do ont own the Amaro Region, or any of the concepts taken from Pokemon: League of Ultimates. All of that stuff belongs to PichuAuraGuardian18. I do however own all of my original characters in this story (Tara, Gem, Rayne, Talo, and any others I decide to create.)

` "Blazing Ranch, huh?" Rayne nodded toward a large oak sign. "It says it's home to Fire-type Pokemon from all five of the main regions. That makes it a great place for anyone trying to learn more about Fire-types. We'll probably run into a lot of trainers here."  
>` Tara studied the sign with curiosity. "It also makes it a prime target for thieves. If I was looking for rare and valuable Pokemon to steal, this is where I would go."<br>` The two wandered through the gate, looking around for signs of life. The only thing that appeared to be visible was a large farmhouse about twenty meters from the entrance. A young girl sat on a wooden crate near the house playing a flute.  
>` "Welcome!" she called upon noticing them. "This is Blazing Ranch! Are you two trainers who have come to see the Pokemon?"<br>` Tara nodded. "We were hoping to meet the person in charge. Can you lead us to them?"  
>` The girl nodded, her locks of brown hair swaying in the breeze. "My name is Mindy, and if you wanna meet my boss, you'll hafta take the challenge!"<br>` "Challenge?" Rayne asked. "What kind of challenge?"  
>` Mindy pointedt toward the farmhouse. "Behind there is the ranch, but there are a lot of strong trainers who come here. My boss doesn't have time to talk to everyone, so we have a race to decide who is the strongest. Anyone who is able to find my boss recieves a prize, and can ask 'em anything they want about the ranch. But you'll have to face wild Pokemon and trainers along the way." She paused. "Actually, it's just the Pokemon who are wild. The trainers are regular people." She giggled. "But you probably knew that already! So if you can find my boss, you win the challenge. But the boss's hiding place changes every hour, or whenever someone finds it, so you have to be quick!"<br>` Rayne grinned. "That sounds like a lot of fun! I'm sure we can do it."  
>` Mindy nodded. "Alright then, I'll take you to the entrance." She turned, playing an upbeat whistle on her flute as she went. They reached the back of the house, and Tara gasped.<br>` As far as she could see were hills, trees, and open plains. Straight in front of them, about a hundred meters out, a group of Ponyta frolicked together. Further on, a Darmanitan was locked in a playful shoving match with a Magmortar. All of the Pokemon seemed carefree and relaxed.  
>` "What a beautiful place" Tara breathed. Mindy giggled beside her. "And my boss has raised almost every one of 'em from an egg!"<br>` Rayne stood beside Tara, gazing at the area. "Look, there's a herd of Numel and Camerupt over that way." She gestured toward the Camel Pokemon grazing peacefully.  
>` Mindy's smile fell. "Yup. Those are our most famous Pokemon. But lately, a bunch of them have gone missing..."<br>` Tara nodded. "That's why we're here. So we'd best get going." She hurried toward the pasture, watching the area uneasilly.  
>` "Take care!" Mindy called. "And if you meet my brothers or sister, you should say hello. They might help you."<br>` "Thank you" Rayne smiled at her. "We will."

-X-

` It was a full five minutes before someone slammed into Tara, knocking her flat on her back. She 'oofed' as the other person went reeling off to the side, falling in a heap.  
>` "Sorry!" a voice called from the heap. "I was in such a rush, I didn't look where I was going!"<br>` Tara spat a few pieces of grass from her mouth. "It's no problem, just a bit of internal bleeding..."  
>` The person hurried over to help her up. Tara glanced up to see that it was a boy about her age, grinning softly. He had blond hair and honest green eyes, the left of which was interrupted by a thin scar. He wore a blue shirt with olive cargo pants, along with a belt where he had stored his pokeballs.<br>` "The name's Ben" He told her. "I figured you should know, seeing as how I ran into you. Are you here taking the challenge as well?"  
>` Tara nodded, her head still throbbing a bit. "We need to speak to the owner of the ranch. This whole place might be in danger."<br>` Ben stared at her for a second. "Danger? This is one of the safest places in Amaro. That's likely why the Pokemon like it so much. There's no way it could be in danger." He frowned. "And I'm afraid you wont be able to speak to the boss just yet, seeing as how I need to talk with him first!"  
>` "How come?" Rayne asked, walking over.<br>` "Because I'm after a powerful Pokemon which nobody has ever been able to catch-the Flaming Bandit!"  
>` He waited, obviously wanting the drama to sink in. Rayne simply stared, while Tara reached up to scratch her ear. "No idea what you're talking about, kid."<br>` Ben frowned. "The Flaming Bandit is an urban legend. It is said to be a Pokemon with incredible power for its small size. It shows up on the ranch to cause mischief-setting other Pokemon on fire, lifting trainers into the air with its mind-before dashing off to its secret hideout. There are some who even say it can change its shape!" He clenched his fist in excitement. "And the best part about it is a rumor that if you give it a Fire Stone, it will become even more powerful!"  
>` "That's great" Tara cut in. "But what does this Pokemon have to do with meeting the ranch owner?"<br>` "Because that's the prize for winning the game" Ben replied. "A genuine Fire Stone, useable to evolve Pokemon and to make fire-types even more powerful. I've been tracking the locations of the Owner's Hideout for days, and I've finally discovered the pattern!" He pulled out a sketchpad. "There's a map in here which can tell me wherever the Hideout is depending on the time of day. And the next one just so happens to be on the other side of the Camerupt corral!"  
>` "Isn't that cheating?" Rayne asked. "Knowing where the hideout is going to be all the time? Where's the fun in that?"<br>` Ben frowned. "But it took tons of effort and time to put this map together. I'd say that counts as my share of work."  
>` "Then can we come with you?" Tara asked. "It really is urgent that we speak with the owner."<br>` Ben thought about it. "Well, it's technically against the rules, but since it's an emergency, I'm sure he'd let you come with me." He started toward the corral. "I just hope you two have some water-types on hand, because from this point on, the Pokemon and trainers will attack you."  
>` Tara pulled out Seismitoad's pokeball. "That wont be a problem."<p>

-X-

` The man known as Tabitha watched the three trainers as they began moving toward the Camerupt corrals. "Keep an eye on them. We'll make sure to strike only when the timing is perfect."  
>` "Why not attack now while we have the element of surprise?" one of his assistants asked.<br>` "Because they'll be worn out from their Pokemon battles once they get there." Tabitha replied. "But all we have to do is fly over the attackers and swoop in. They'll never see us coming!"  
>` The three men laughed wickedly, preparing for the moment when they would use their awful skills.<p>

` "Magmar, use Sunny Day!" Tara's opponent called. Her partner-a red-and-yellow Pokemon with flame-like symbols all over its body-nodded, launching a ball of fire into the air. The ball expanded above them, heating the whole area like a miniature sun. The female trainer smirked, until the ball suddenly dissolved.  
>` "What was that?" Ben asked Rayne as the two sat on the sidelines.<br>` Rayne pointed at Tara's partner. "Seismitoad's ability is Cloud Nine, which prevents any weather-changing effects from working while it's in battle. That means Tara's opponent can't weaken her water attacks by changing the weather."  
>` The trainer growled. "If we can't beat you by taking away your water attacks, we'll just do it the old fashioned way. Magmar, use Thunder Punch!"<br>` Magmar darted in, fist crackling with energy. For once as long as Rayne could remember, Tara's Pokemon did absolutely nothing to evade the attack. Instead, Seismitoad stood its ground as the electric energy hit it.  
>` "Why didn't she order it to dodge?" Ben asked. "She barely let any of her other opponents land a hit, period."<br>` Rayne's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, I get it!"  
>` The two watched as the electricity fizzled out, doing nothing to the Frog Pokemon.<br>` "You forgot that Seismitoad is also part Ground-type" Tara called. "It looks like none of your attacks will work."  
>` The trainer could do nothing but flinch as Tara ordered a full-power Hydro Pump attack. She sighed as Magmar fell almost immediately under the deluge of water. Tara had been in control the entire time.<br>` "How does she do that?" Ben asked. "It's like she can accurately predict every move her opponent is going to make."  
>` "That's part of being a Pokemon Strategist" Rayne shrugged. "It's extremely difficult, but Tara has been recognized as far away as Kanto as being a Master Strategist. That's how she won the Hoenn, Johto, and Unova gym challenges with ease."<br>` "With that much skill, why hasn't she defeated the other three gym challenges by now?" Ben questioned.  
>` Rayne shrugged. "Duty before desire, I guess. Tara was given an offer, and she took it." She didn't mention that the offer's details had been to formally accept Team Aqua's invitation to join.<br>` Meanwhile, Tara was attempting to comfort the unfortunate trainer who had lost the battle. The girl was in tears, and couldn't have been more than twelve.  
>` "I-I knew I wasn't strong enough, so I came here to train. But you beat me so easily, I couldn't do a thing" the girl sniffed. "I'm a horrible trainer..."<br>` Tara bit her lip. She wasn't the comforting type, as Talo was so fond of telling her, but she couldn't just let this girl cry.  
>` "It's alright, you're not horrible. You just didn't know how to react to my strategy." Tara waved her hand toward Seismitoad. "You were planning to use Sunny Day to weaken my Pokemon's attacks and strengthen your own. If you had been able to anticipate its ability, what would you have done differently?"<br>` The girl sniffed as she considered the question. "I'd try to stop it from using it."  
>` Tara nodded. "When you don't want a Pokemon to use its ability, items, attacks, and other abilities can help. For example: The ability Mummy causes any Pokemon which touches the user to have its ability change. Likewise, Skill Swap is an attack that trades an ability with a target. Does that make sense?"<br>` The girl nodded vigorously, trying to keep up with the older girl's words.  
>` The second thing that helped me was my Pokemon's type. Water and Ground is a difficult combination to defeat, especially if your Pokemon doesn't have Grass-type attacks. Magmar can learn Ice Punch, though, and although it isn't the best against water, it's super effective against Ground. So the trick with typing is not necessarily to have an advantage every time, but to know which skills are most helpful in a given situation. Learn this, and you stand a chance against any foe."<br>` The girl nodded. "I still have a lot to learn, I guess. Thank you, miss. I hope we meet again someday when I am stronger!"  
>` Ben coughed. "Not to break up the moment or anything, Tara, but we're on a bit of a schedule."<br>` Tara nodded. "Then we should get going. It was wonderful to meet you." She moved to follow the other two, but something caught her eye. A flickering blue light, flitting through the trees for only a second.  
>` "Did you see that?" Tara asked. "There was light coming from the trees."<br>` Ben nodded. "That's the area where the Flaming Bandit is supposed to live. It's next on my list once I've got a Fire Stone." He frowned. "You guys can come with me if you want, but the Bandit's mine, got it?"  
>` Tara and Rayne nodded. "If we don't get any leads from the owner, maybe coming with you will help."<br>` The three nodded, looking toward their destination. ON the other side of the Camerupt pen, a small wooden shack sat precariously in position.  
>` "That's it?" Rayne asked. "I thought a secret hideout would look a little more...secret."<br>` Ben frowned. "That's exactly why few people would think to look here. The owner must be inside!" He started toward the shack, only to be cut off by a sudden jet of flame."  
>` "Look out!" Tara called, yanking the trainer back. "Somebody is attacking us from above!"<br>` In response, a faint chuckle was heard. "How very smart of you, kid. But smarts aren't gonna help you here!"  
>` They looked up to see a bulky man dressed in black, with an odd red cape bearing a symbol like a volcano. On his head he wore a red hat with black horns that covered black hair. He grinned down from atop the Swellow he was riding, his Torkoal balanced in front of him.<br>` "Tabitha" Tara spat. "Why am I not surprised?"  
>` Tabitha and his Torkoal jumped from Swellow's back, landing with a ground-shaking impact. "It's been a while, Tara. I believe that the last time we met, I'd just left you underneath a pile of boulders. Iff it weren't for that traitor friend of yours, none of this would need to happen."<br>` Tara gritted her teeth. "That was only because you ambushed me. If it had been a fair fight, I would have beaten you like every other time we met!"  
>` Ben looked between the two glaring opponents in confusion. "I don't get it, what are they talking about?"<br>` "Tara and I used to be part of a...Pokemon gang" Rayne explained. "This guy, Tabitha, is a member of a rival gang. Whenever they met, things always got dangerous, so these two formed a bit of a rivalry. Unfortunately, the other team's leader, Maxie, decided Tara was a threat and ordered Tabitha to kill her."  
>` "And now I'm here to finish the job, in addition to taking all of these Pokemon for Team Magma's restored army!"<br>` Tara nodded. "That's why Pokemon have been disappearing from this ranch. Team Magma specializes in Ground and Fire-types. You've been whisking them away a few at a time in order to deliver them to your boss."  
>` Tabitha grinned. "Unfortunately, since our operation has been discovered, we'll have to take care of the witnesses. Torkoal, use Overheat!"<br>` Tara dodged to the side as the Turtle Pokemon unleashed a blast of intense heat. "If you want us beat, you'll have to do better than that! I came here knowing I'd most likely be battling Fire-types, so I'm prepared!" She threw out two Pokeballs, releasing the Pokemon within. "Seismitoad, Crawdaunt! Attack formation Delta!"  
>` Seismitoad and a large lobsterlike Pokemon appeared, glaring at Torkoal as they even now shifted into battle positions.<br>` Tabitha grinned. "Could those possibly be the same Tympole and Corphish you always used back in Hoenn? I'm impressed, although it will take far more than that to beat me!" His Swellow landed beside him. "You saw that Swellow was able to carry both Torkoal and I, even though Torkoal's iron-like shell makes it weigh nearly 200 pounds! It's how we've been able to steal all those Camerupt without a trace!"  
>` Tara frowned. "It weighs 200 pounds? No wonder Talo's was able to fling me so high from that seesaw."<br>` Tabitha frowned in confusion. "Well, no matter what you do, I can defeat you. Air Cutter and Rapid Spin, you two!"  
>` His Pokemon leapt into action, Swellow launching blades of air while Torkoal moved into its shell and spun toward Tara.<br>` "Crawdaunt, intercept Torkoal with Crabhammer! Seismitoad, use Mud Shot to knock away those blades!" Tara ordered. Crawdaunt rumbled forward, claws glowing white. It slammed them forward into Torkoal, stopping its spinning and flipping it onto its back. Seismitoad fired globs of mud, easilly dissolving the air blades into nothing.  
>` "Crawdaunt, use Guillotine while it can't move!" Tara called.<br>` "No you don't! Swellow, lift Crawdaunt into the air!"  
>` "WHAT?!" Rayne and Ben cried together. Swellow swooped down and wrapped its talons around Crawdaunt's arms. In a shocking move, it managed to lift the Rogue Pokemon into the air.<br>` "That's impossible!" Ben cried. "A thirty-pound bird couldn't carry an eighty-pound enemy into the air!"  
>` Rayne held up a finger. "If it was an Amaro Swellow, of course not. But a Hoenn Swellow? That's completely different."<br>` Ben sighed in annoyance. "Sometimes I really hate anime physics."  
>` Through this all, Tara held her composition. She didn't even flinch as the two Pokemon flew higher and higher.<br>` "Alright, Swellow!" Tabitha called. "Use Sky Drop!"  
>` Swellow released its claws from its foe, preparing to let it drop. Suddenly, however, Crawdaunt's claws flashed forward and clamped around Swellow's body. The claws flashed blue, before an explosion ripped through the sky.<br>` "Good job, Crawdaunt!" Tara cheered. To Tabitha, she explained, "Crawdaunt has standing orders that if it is unable to hit its target due to interfefence from another Pokemon, it will use whatever attack was intended for the first Pokemon on the second. Therefore, it used the one-hit-knockout move Guillotine on Swellow!"  
>` Tabitha grinned. "But now your Crawdaunt is hundreds of feet up. There's no way it can survive the fall without taking serious damage!"<br>` "This is why Crawdaunt doesn't migrate" Rayne muttered.  
>` "Will you stop it with the jokes? This is important!" Ben scolded.<br>` Crawdaunt and Swellow fell together, the latter obviously knocked out. As they continued to fall, Tabitha pointed toward Seismitoad, obviously trying to throw in a command for Torkoal while Tara was distracted. He was surprise, however, to find Seismitoad sitting atop the still upended Pokemon. No matter how hard it struggled, Torkoal couldn't get up.  
>` "Swellow, return" Tabitha allowed his winged partner to return to its pokeball. "And now Torkoal, use Fire Spin!"<br>` Torkoal snorted, withdrawing into its shell. It burst into movement, fire blasting from the openings in its shell. Much like its Rapid Spin, it began revolving. Seismitoad was caught off-guard and fell off.  
>` Crawdaunt hit the ground, unmoving. Tabitha knew he could finish things now if he tried.<br>` "Torkoal, use Explosion!" He called. The still-rotating Pokemon stemmed its fire, before beginning to glow. Seismitoad tried to step back, but it couldn't move fast enough.  
>` Just as Torkoal detonated, a stream of water passed in front of Seismitoad. The blast hit the stream, striking a form at its center, and deflecting away from the Frog Pokemon.<br>` "What?!" Tabitha cried as Crawdaunt slumped into ehaustion amid the smoke. "It was still conscious after hitting the ground, and it use Aqua Jet to get between the explosion and Seismitoad. But how?"  
>` Tara laughed. "Crawdaunt's ability is Skell Armor, meaning its entire body is as tough as steel. As such, a simple fall couldn't knock it out, especially at full health."<br>` Tabitha growled. "Well, if I can't beat you with my own Pokemon, I'll just have to use the rest of my army!"  
>` Tara snorted. "Nobody could get here in time to help you."<br>` This time, it was Tabitha's turn to smile. "Really? Because the way I see it, my army is already here." He pulled out a small device from his pocket and flicked a button. "There's more than one reason we were abducting Camerupt. A scientist who works for Team Magma discovered that herds of Camerupt are led by the bull. This bull is able to create pulses in the earth that draw his allies to him. Replicate the pulses, and you control the Pokemon."  
>` As one, the Camerupt in the pen all turned toward them.<br>` Tara swore. "He's controlling all of them at once. There's no way to fight them all." She turned to the others. "We have to get to the safe house. Move!"  
>` They bolted, Tabitha laughing behind them. The stampeding Camel Pokemon grew louder in their ears. As they reached the shed, Tara released her Gardevoir from a pokeball.<br>` "Safeguard" She instructed it. "And hold it as long as you can."  
>` Gardevoir nodded, erecting a blue barrier around the shed. Tara nodded to her partner, before returning her other two Pokemon. She turned and ran into the shed, knowing that for once, she had absolutely no plans. They were trapped.<p>

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed that, even if it seemed a bit short. I'm hoping to post chapters a bit more regularly now that schoolwork is calming down a bit. (And because I can't really play tennis in the snow. Or most of the sports I enjoy, actually.)  
>Anyone who got the reference in Rayne and Ben's side comments wins at life.<p>

Chapter Preview: Trapped in the middle of Blazing Ranch, Tara must escape from her old enemy, Tabitha, who has turned many of the ranches Pokemon against her. The only hope that she, Rayne, and Ben have lies in the mysterious Flaming Bandit. But is this Pokemon really all the legends make it out to be, or is it all just an illusion?

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome again to another chapter of Along the Road of Ultimates! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter, as it is actually one of the first ones I wrote out in the planning stage of the story.

Special Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, League of Ultimates, Amaro, or any character which I haven't stated to be mine. Tara, Rayne, Gem, Talo, and Ben all belong to me, as does Blazing Ranch.

Last note: If you do happen to read this story, I'm looking at some chances for publicity. My good friend PichuAuraGuardian18 (Creator of the story this is a spin-off of) has already helped a ton. But still, if you have a chance, maybe you could spread the word about this side story. I'd appreciate it greatly.  
>Without further ado, here we go:<p>

` Tara was surprised as she entered the small wooden shack to find that nobody else was inside, including Rayne and Ben, who had been in front of her. The second surprise she noted was the lightly polished staircase leading down below the rickety structure. The shack, of course, was only a disguise. The Ranch Boss's real hideout must have been underground.  
>` Realizing that standing around wasn't going to amount to anything, Tara quickly descended the steps quickly. At the bottom, she was met with a short corridor leading to a steel door which hung slightly ajar. Pushing it carefully, she slid it open enough to enter.<br>` "This must be her" a voice noted in front of her. She quickly took note of her surroundings: Rayne and Ben were standing a few feet in front of her, waiting in front of a leather high-backed chair. The chair was currently turned away so that its occupant was hidden from sight.  
>` "Yes, this is Tara" Rayne nodded. "The two of us are partners, examining what's happening on this property."<br>` "Ah, yes" the owner replied. "I was notified that you would be arriving this morning. I apologize for any inconvenience my test might have caused you." The chair slowly began to swivel as the owner turned to face them.  
>` "I am Ranch Boss Marie" the woman in the chair grinned. "It's nice to meet you."<br>` "Hold up!" Ben formed a "time-out" sign with his arms. "The Ranch Boss is a little girl?"  
>` "Marie glared at him, the wide-brimmed hat she wore drooping to the side. "Do you have a problem with that? It's a tradition at Blazing Ranch that the oldest female in the family is given the main duty as caretaker. Since my mother died, that responsibility falls to me."<br>` "You're taking care of this whole place?" Rayne marveled. "How old are you?"  
>` "Sixteen" Marie replied proudly. "Of course, my papa helps out most of the time, but I'm in charge of most of the operations. It's a hard job, especially since I'm young, but it's a responsibility. I'm assuming you met Mindy at the front gate?"<br>` Tara nodded. "She explained the contest to us."  
>` "She is my little sister" Marie replied. "There are five of us, counting my father. She and I are the two youngest, but If something happened to me, it would be her who ran everything here, despite her age. It's a grueling task."<br>` "That's great and all" Ben interrupted. "But I came here for a reason, and I hope that hasn't been forgotten in all this excitement."  
>` Marie nodded. "Of course, you were taking the challenge for fun. I suppose I ought to give you a prize" She turned to the girls. "In fact, I ought to give all three of you prizes, even though you were only participating to get information."<br>` "That information is a bit redundant now" Tara noted. "We know that Team Magma is in Amaro, and they are the ones stealing your Pokemon."  
>` "So then let me give you these" Marie said cheerfully, "Since you went through the challenge for nothing. I've only got two Fire Stones at the moment, but I have this Mystic Water which my brother, Malcolm fished out of our lake. Since we raise Fire-types, a Water-type item doesn't do me much good." She held up the small necklace-like item to the light. "They say that the gem these are crafted from fell from the eye of a Milotic, then hardened into gems. You can take it if you wish."<br>` Rayne instantly stepped forward. "Water-type Pokemon are my favorites! May I have it?"  
>` Marie nodded and handed it to her. "Use it well, then."<br>` Tara was silent for a moment. "If this ranch is reserved for Fire Pokemon, why would there be a water-type item here?"  
>` Marie grinned. "That's an interesting story, which goes hand-in-hand with another story of this ranch-the story of the Flaming Bandit."<br>` Ben straightened up in attention. "That's why I'm here! Please tell me the story!"  
>` Marie nodded. "Many years ago, this area of Amaro was in conflict. Two ancient villages were fighting for power, trying to conquer their enemies.<br>` "In the midst of this fighting, one Pokemon led all the Fire-types to the aid of one of the villages. It was said that any conflict this Pokemon participated in ended in victory.  
>` "But one night, the Pokemon met one of their enemies Pokemon, and formed a bond with it. The two joined together to end the conflict, but the Pokemon's new friend was killed in the attempt.<br>` "In anguish, the Pokemon left the battle, and its enemies razed the village. Finally, the Pokemon used its psychic powers to create a barrier around the ruins, so that their enemies were forced to leave them in peace."  
>` Tara nodded. "So if this place was part of an ancient Pokemon battleground, it would make sense that items would be left over from the conflict. It also conforms with what we already know about the Flaming Bandit. But what kind of Pokemon could live that long?"<br>` "It's gotta be Legendary for sure!" Ben declared. "Ending a war and living until now? That sounds exactly like a Legendary Pokemon!"  
>` "There are still other Pokemon that could've done it, y'know" Rayne pointed out. "Like Wartortle, who is believed to be able to live for a thousand years. That's why Wartortle tails are so valuable."<br>` Ben snorted. "You think that a Wartortle ended a giant Pokemon war? It can't even use Psychic moves."  
>` The two continued to bicker until Tara cleared her throat. "The point is, it's looking like this "Flaming Bandit" is going to be our only chance of beating Team Magma. Legend or not, we have to try and find it."<br>` The others nodded in agreement, and Marie held up the two Fire Stones. "If you're going, you'll need these. They're supposed to make the Bandit stronger. You'll need every edge you can get."  
>` Tara nodded graciously as she took the stone. "Thank you for your help. I promise we'll do all me can to save this place." She turned toward Ben. "You're the one who knows this place front and back, so you'll need to lead us to the Bandit's den. Can you do that?"<br>` Ben smirked. "If you think I'm just going to let you challenge the Bandit without my help, you've got another thing coming. I can lead you there, but if it comes to catching it, nobody better get in my way!"  
>` "Hurry" Marie prompted. "Something tells me whatever you're doing to keep Team Magma out is about to fail. I'll be fine in here, but you three must go now!"<br>` The three thanked her once more, then ascended the steps into the fake shack.  
>` "As soon as we get to the edge of the protection, I'm going to have Gardevoir drop the Safeguard" Tara warned. "Then we'll need to run as fast as possible to get away."<br>` The others nodded, exiting the ramshackle building. They were greeted by the entire Camerupt herd attacking the barrier together.  
>` "Your Gardevoir's strength is amazing" Ben noted. "To keep a herd of rampaging Pokemon from breaking its Safeguard this long is impressive!"<br>` "Well it wont hold up much longer" Tara warned. "Run for the opposite edge of the barrier. In about ten seconds we'll be racing a herd of Camerupt. Most people who try that usually end up dead."  
>` Rayne nodded, dashing forward. "We need to make it to those trees. That way, the Camerupt wont be able to run straight at us." She darted to the edge of the barrier. "Come on!"<br>` The other two joined her, and Tara gave a short whistle. Immediately, the Safeguard faded and Gardevoir appeared beside her. She returned it to its pokeball as the angry herd charged.  
>` "Run!" she screamed to the others.<p>

-X-

` Tabitha watched as the small hut was torn to shreds by the thundering Eruption Pokemon. They charged the three trainers as though Darkrai himself was on their tails. His grin fell slightly as the trio barely made it to the forest.  
>` "Sir, if the herd follows them in there, they will be separated" a grunt informed him. "What are your orders?"<br>` "Withdraw" Tabitha replied. "No sense following them. But I want that signal broadcast to every corner of this ranch. Soon, we'll have our own army to bring them down!"

-X-

` "We made it" Ben wheezed. "And the Camerupt have stopped chasing us too!"  
>` "Good" Rayne gasped beside him. "I feel like my lungs are about to burst."<br>` Tara, of course, was barely winded by the mad sprint. "We can't stop here. The Bandit is somewhere in this forest, so we have to find it."  
>` The others nodded tiredly. At a much slower pace, they continued into the forest.<br>` "So, I think I've formed a theory about the Flaming Bandit" Ben decided.  
>` "Oh goody" Rayne rolled her eyes. "Please, tell us all about it."<br>` Ben frowned. "Fine, nonbeliever, but I still stand by my Legendary theory, and here's proof: From the name, the Flaming Bandit has to be a Fire-type, right?"  
>` "Yes" Tara replied. "Or at least, probably."<br>` "And it is often described as having psychic powers" Ben continued. "That coupled with the fact that it's been alive for centuries, and the idea that "any battle it fought ended in victory", can only mean one thing. The Flaming Bandit must be the mythical Victory Pokemon, Victini!"  
>` Rayne looked at him doubtfully. "Victini? You're sure you want to go through with that one?"<br>` Ben scowled. "Victini is a Fire-Psychic dual type Pokemon. It's lifespan is incredible compared to others, and it's literally known as the Victory Pokemon! That's too many coincidences for you to deny it!"  
>` "But Victini is a Unova myth" Tara noted. "What would it be doing way out here in Amaro?"<br>` "Questions which we can ask later, once we find it. It's Psychic, so it'll probably have the power of Telekinesis. Therefore we can talk to it like a normal person" Ben explained. "Let's just focus on finding it first."  
>` Rayne, still not believing Ben's theory, began walking forward. "If that's settled, let's keep going." She walked several paces before noticing that the others hadn't moved. "Hello? Are we searching for the Bandit or not?"<br>` "Rayne..." Tara frowned. "Isn't that the way we just came from?"  
>` Rayne looked around. "No way, we just walked from..." She looked around, trying to judge where they were. "That's funny, I don't recognize any of this."<br>` "Hey!" Ben suddenly yelped. "What happened to the light? It's the middle of the day!"  
>` The others frowned at him. "Nothing happened, Ben." Rayne informed him. Suddenly, she blinked in confusion. "Eh? Now I can't see either!"<br>` Tara watched as her two companions stumbled. "It must be some kind of illusion." She blinked, and her vision also dissolved into darkness.  
>` "Nobody panic" she called. "As long as we stay together and listen to each-others' voices, we'll be fine."<br>` She was greeted by silence.  
>` "Rayne? Ben?" she called. Nothing. "This isn't funny!"<br>` Still, there was no reply. The entire world seemed to have been swallowed by the void.  
>` Tara stood in place, refusing to move. A single step could send her away from her companions. Then, she would be truly lost.<br>` Suddenly, a faint blue light flared up in the distance, bobbing slowly as though on a string. It was the same light Tara had seen between the trees earlier.  
>` "If I can see it, the others can too" she reasoned. Carefully, she walked toward the light.<br>` But even as she moved, the world seemed to blur, stretching elastically until only a pool of light shone in the flicker's place.  
>` Stalwart, Tara continued.<br>` One step, the world spun. Tara gritted her teeth, refusing to be beaten.  
>` Another step.<br>` Another step.  
>` Another step.<br>` Nothing.

-X-

` Three year-old Tara scrunched her nose as she looked down at her new baby brother. Baby Talo cooed as she stared, shaking his fat infant fists jovially.  
>` "He likes you, Tara" her mother informed her. "Why don't you say hello?"<br>` Tara stepped forward hesitantly, putting out a finger. Talo's hand wrapped around it, warm and small, but still pudgy.  
>` "He feels weird" Tara decided. "Are you sure he's our baby?"<br>` "Of course he is, sweetie" her father nodded. "He's your new brother. Would you like to hold him?"  
>` Tara nodded, sitting in a padded hospital chair by her mother's bedside. Her mother carefully lowered the baby into her daughter's arms.<br>` Talo nestled into the crook of her elbow, gurgling to himself quietly. Tara ran a hand over his scalp, feeling the soft fuzz which was already there. Talo gave a small sneeze, then continued cooing softly.  
>` "He's kinda noisy" Tara noted. "But I guess he's alright."<br>` She sat there contentedly, as her parents loomed protectively around her. They were a family, experiencing the joy of a new life. Everything was good.

-X-

` Tara gasped as the vision ended, the distant memory of the Lilycove Hospital evaporating like steam. She shook her head, trying to clear it.  
>` "What was that?" She asked herself, trying to put logic to what she'd just seen, but it made no sense. Why would she black out and dream of the day her brother was born? Could it have something to do with everything else happening in this forest?<br>` She steeled her determination. "Whatever that was, I can't let it stop me from getting where I need to go." The light was slightly larger, so she knew she was getting closer.  
>` She had barely gone ten paces when the world started melting again. She tried running, as though she could outrun the vision. Despite her attempts, she faded away.<p>

` It was a day three years after Talo's birth, while Tara stared up at the clouds. She often did this when she wanted to be alone. It was an excuse to go outside, away from her father.  
>` "Miss Zeph?" a voice called to her. "Tara? Is that you?"<br>` The six year-old looked up at the mention of her name. "Who's that?" she called.  
>` "I'm Officer Jenny" the person replied, stepping into view at the bottom of the little hill. "I need to talk to you."<br>` "Am I in trouble?" Tara asked the policewoman. Jenny smiled kindly. "No, but your daddy might be. Do you know where he is?"  
>` Tara flinched at the word daddy, her hand moving involuntarily toward the purple bruise on her cheek. "Daddy was at my house this morning. Why is he in trouble?"<br>` Jenny smiled kindly at the girl's na vete. "He did something he shouldn't have, so we need to talk to him. Do you know where he might have gone?"  
>` Tara considered it. After her mother had passed away, her father had started leaving and not coming back for hours. He was late every night, and the family's nanny who watched the children during the day had gotten upset several times because of it.<br>` "I dunno" Tara finally decided.  
>` Jenny sighed, obviously disheartened by the reply. "That's okay. But we're going to have to take you somewhere else for a while. Is that okay?"<br>` "Where?" Tara asked. "Why do we have to go away?"  
>` "You have to stay somewhere while we look for your daddy" Jenny explained. "Don't worry, you'll probably only be there for a few days."<br>` Tears came to Tara's eyes as she remembered how a few days had quickly become a few weeks. Then months, then years.

` Tara shivered, not sure whether the vision was over yet. She became aware that she was lying on the ground, leaves pressing against her cheek. She stood quickly, finding the light to be considerably larger before her. She hesitated to start toward it, knowing that the visions might return if she did.  
>` But every step brought her closer. Somehow, that flame had become the most important thing in the world. She struggled forward once more.<br>` This time, she had taken only five steps before she was engulfed once more.

` "Get up, Blue" a nasty voice grinned from above her. "Or aren't you tough enough to take it?"  
>` Ten year-old Tara sniffled, rubbing her cheek where the bully had slugged her. She fought back tears as she stood.<br>` "Good girl" the bully grinned, before kicking her in the stomach. The air whooshed out of her lungs, and she collapsed again.  
>` "This time, the boy continued to kick her. Desperately, she crossed her arms over her head in an attempt to soften the blows. The bully struck at her sides, back, and arms repeatedly. He laughed as he did it, showing no concern for the girl.<br>` "That's enough, Uriah" a voice declared from the side. "Leave her alone."  
>` Uriah looked over and grinned. "Well if it isn't little Gemmy-boy. What are you gonna do, call the Matron?"<br>` A small boy with fiery red hair looked down at Tara's crouched form. "It isn't right to pick on people who can't fight back" he declared. "Leave her alone or I'll make you."  
>` Uriah 'Oohed' in mock fear. "I'm so scared! The runt is going to teach me a lesson!" He grinned. "well then do it, Gemmy-boy. Teach me."<br>` "You asked for it" the boy nodded. He smiled briefly, before bringing his knee crashing up into Uriah's groin. The bully's eyes bugged out as pain exploded through his body. He moaned as he fell in a heap on the ground.  
>` The red-haired boy stepped over him toward Tara. "I'm sorry about him. He's mean to all of the new kids."<br>` Tara knew the type. This was the third childrens' home that she and Talo had been brought to. Each one had a bully, and Tara had often been the brunt of their assaults.  
>` "My name is Gemini Marble" the boy informed her. "But everyone calls me Gem. My mom works here, so she brings me with her a lot."<br>` Tara took his hand and hoisted herself up. "I-I'm Tara Zeph. My brother and I live here now."  
>` Gem nodded. "So your parents are gone. I know how that feels. My dad died a few years ago, so all I have is my mom. We should be friends!"<br>` Tara blushed. Nobody had ever asked to be her friend before. "O...Okay."  
>` Gem grinned. "Great!"<p>

` Tara pushed through the cloud of the vision, refusing to let it take her. She struggled on, catching more glimpses of her past-the day she met Rayne, the day they had moved to Gem's hometown of Rustboro, her Pokemon journey, after Roxanne convinced her to take the Gym challenge. There were so many, she wanted to scream. But she struggled on. The light was brighter than ever, pulsing within reach. Before she could snatch it, an even stronger memory than all the others pulled her away.

` "So you've accepted our humble offer" Shelly nodded. "Welcome to Team Aqua, Tara and Rayne."  
>` The two girls nodded as they were motioned into the building that Team Aqua was using as its base.<br>` "Welcome, girls" Greeted Archie, the leader of the group. "It's been so long since we met, I can't believe you've finally agreed to join us."  
>` "You offered a pretty expensive bribe" Tara nodded, referring to the Tympole Archie had given her when they met. "We've decided to help you."<br>` Archie laughed wholeheartedly. "Then I welcome you graciously! Let's get started!"

` Tara fought back tears as she was forced to relive that awful moment when she and Rayne had fallen into Archie's clutches. She pressed forward through visions of her awful deeds in Team Aqua, stealing and ransacking at that evil man's command.  
>` She finally stopped deliberately at one memory. It was the first good one since she'd given up her Pokemon journey to join Team Aqua-the day she finally left.<p>

` "We're glad you've made this choice" Looker nodded to Tara. "Trust me, quitting Team Aqua was the best thing to do for both of you. And now the police can take care of them with the information you've given us."  
>` Tara sighed in content. Their choice had come just in time. That very morning, a young boy had confronted Team Aqua and Magma, helping defeat both organizations together.<br>` "We'll handle all the rest" Looker assured them. "On that note, how would you two feel about joining us?"  
>` "For real?" Rayne asked. "You want us to become cops? Don't we have to be older to do that?"<br>` Looker shook his head. "Many of our trainees nowadays are even younger than the two of you. Why, just recently we had a young boy join who lives in Pallet Town in Kanto. He's several years younger than you two."  
>` "What about our friend, Gem?" Tara asked quietly. "Is he going to join the police?"<br>` Looker shook his head. "Not for the time being. Your friend has chosen a different path. He's gone to Sinnoh to train with a friend of mine."  
>` Tara nodded. "So, if we're part of your group now, what do we do first?"<br>` Looker smiled. "I get the feeling you two are going to do very well here."

` That was it. Tara was directly in front of the light. Memories pulsed around her like fog as she reached. Her fingers attempted to close on the light, before a more powerful memory than any other gripped her soul. Her fingers struggled to flex, but she was slipping away for a final time. Her strength faded, and she fell into memory for a final time.

-X-

` "Tara?" Ben called. "Rayne?"  
>` As with the last five minutes, the only reply was the faint rumbling all around him. He sighed, sitting back against the tree he'd found.<br>` "If they wandered off, they could be miles off by now. Or maybe they've only gone ten feet. This forest seems like the kind of place where that whacky stuff can happen."  
>` The rumbling grew louder, more defined. As Ben struggled to listen, he realized it was some sort of howling.<br>` "It's howling at me" he realized. Upon saying this, the sound grew even louder. He flinched as it rose in power slowly but surely, until he was clutching his head in pain.  
>` "Cut it out!" Ben cried into the darkness. "I know what you're doing, trying to mess with me. It wont work!"<br>` The howling rose into a roar, leaving him staggering. Desperately, he grabbed one of his pokeballs, tossing it out. A flash ensued, and one of his Pokemon stepped forward. The pain was so great, Ben couldn't even tell which it was.  
>` Suddenly, the noise stopped altogether. The throbbing left, and Ben collapsed thankfully to the ground.<br>` "Lou lou?" a Pokemon's voice asked from above him.  
>` "Loudred" Ben sighed. "Thank goodness I grabbed the right one."<br>` Loudred grinned widely. Its ability was Soundproof, meaning it could nullify any sound-based attacks being used.  
>` "So we know that sound came from a Pokemon" Ben decided. "Luckily, as long as you're out, it can't use that attack on us."<br>` "Dred" Loudred nodded, puffing out its chest. It began walking forward confidently.  
>` "Wait, Loudred, can you see through the fog?" Ben asked.<br>` "Lou?" Loudred asked. It looked around, wondering what its trainer meant.  
>` "The illusion doesn't affect you" Ben realized. "Then you can lead me to Victini!"<br>` Loudred nodded, starting forward with certainty. Ben followed him, determined to find his prize.  
>` "Straight ahead" He told Loudred. "That howling came from there, and if we follow it, I'm guessing we'll find Victini."<p>

-X-

` Tara stood on the pier, waiting for the man she'd never expected to see again. If her informant had been right, she was about to have an encounter which she'd dreaded for years.  
>` Finally, he appeared. Wearing a ragged coat and black pants, he look as though he'd just been dragged through the Distortion World and back.<br>` Tara ran. All the emotion she'd pent up for these many years came rushing back at once. She raced on until she was just in front of her father.  
>` Then, she promptly punched him in the jaw.<br>` Cursing, her father stumbled backward, nearly falling into the harbor. He finally righted himself and grinned. "That's quite a swing you've built up, Tara."  
>` The girl looked at the man who had discarded her with pure venom in her eyes. "After all this time, why did you let me find you?"<br>` Her father shrugged. "Curiosity, I suppose. You've made quite a name for yourself, defeating every Pokemon gym in the first three regions. I decided that I had to test you myself. I am your father, after all."  
>` Tara scowled. "You're no father of mine. You left Talo and I to become homeless after you stole the Jade Orb from the Hoenn Museum. I can never forgive you for that."<br>` Her father grinned. "Then go on, teach me a lesson. I, Terran Zeph, challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"  
>` Tara nodded, dropping a pokeball. "Banette, Strategy A-7, phase one!" The Ghost-type chuckled as it appeared before her.<br>` Terran tossed his own pokeball out. "Houndoom, I choose you!" A black doglike Pokemon appeared, with a red snout and curling ramlike horns.  
>` "Anti-Dark Variation" Tara ordered, a nod from Banette showing that she was understood. It popped a small object into its mouth, then launched a Night Shade attack at Houndoom.<br>` "Pathetic!" Terran called. "Houndoom, use Shadow Claw!" Houndoom leapt forward, slashing the dark energy away and striking Banette. It barked in shock as its claws passed straight through the Ghost-type. Banette grinned, before gathering energy into its hand and smacking Houndoom down the dock.  
>` "Using a berry to reduce supereffective damage, then hitting us with Payback, which doubles in power if it is used last. An interesting strategy." He was about to say more, when Banette launched a Thunder at Houndoom. It hit, sending the foe flying into the harbor.<br>` "And it attacks without a single command from you" Terran continued. "You must truly be connected for it to know your will so perfectly. What rubbish." He returned the unconscious Houndoom to its pokeball. "Cacturne, I choose you!" A Pokemon that resembled a scarecrow crafted from a cactus appeared.  
>` Tara returned Banette. "You have already seen my power, why prolong your humiliation?"<br>` "I have my reasons" Terran grinned. "Other than a desire for some family bonding time, obviously."  
>` Tara's scowl deepened. "If this is what you consider family bonding time, you have a lot to learn about being a parent."<br>` "You are so very like your mother" Terran noted. "But I can see some of myself in you as well."  
>` "I'll never be like you" Tara spat. "Solrock, strategy B-9!" she released the Sun Pokemon, allowing it to float in front of her.<br>` "How childish, forcing your Pokemon to remember unspoken strategies" Terran noted. "I may not know much about being a father, but you have yet to learn about being a trainer."  
>` Tara gritted her teeth in rage. "I'll prove you wrong. Solrock, show no mercy!"<br>` Solrock shot up, shooting a Sunny Day into the night sky, creating a miniature sun above it. It then rained down Overheat attacks, strengthened by the impromptu sun.  
>` Cacturne collapsed, never having made a move.<br>` "Why wont you fight back?" Tara demanded. "You knew I would have strategies against your attacks, especially if you've been keeping track of me. If you know my Pokemon, you know how to counter them. Why let me win?"  
>` Terran shook his head. "My poor daughter, you are so blind to the world. This test had nothing to do with the strength with which you battled. I'm afraid you failed."<br>` Tara waved to the shadows, summoning Gem with a pair of handcuffs. Her father was restrained and cuffed, grinning all the while.  
>` "This is the final proof" he nodded, rolling his two fallen pokeballs over to her. "I wont need these where I'm going, but I see now that I was right. At first I thought you'd turned out like your mother, but in the end, you really are just like me."<br>` Tara stood with ice coursing through her veins until her father was out of sight, before breaking down in tears.

` The ball of light vanished with a puff of smoke, sending Tara into darkness.  
>` At first, she didn't comprehend what had happened. But slowly, she realized it-all the suffering she had just endured had been for nothing.<br>` She collapsed on the ground, exhausted both physically and emotionally. Not caring who might see her, she broke into sobs, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
>` "Why do you weep, child?"<br>` The voice came softly, definitely female, but with an otherworldly echo. Tara looked up, her eyes red with tears. "What?"  
>` "I said, why do you weep?"<br>` Tara sniffed. "You want to know why I'm crying? Because I was just forced to relive my entire life, forced to focus on all of my worst memories." Her voice strained, and she suddenly couldn't tell whether she was crying or laughing. "And do you know the worst part? As soon as it was over, as soon as it stopped, the thing I'd gone through it for vanished right before my eyes." She slumped down miserably again.  
>` "And what did you learn?"<br>` Tara stiffened. Had she learned anything from what she'd been forced through? Was it possible that there was a moral of some sort behind all of this? "Don't tell me I just went through all that crap so that you could prove a point."  
>` "I will ask you again, what did you learn?"<br>` With a sigh, Tara considered it. "I guess I've learned that my past is the one thing that can be used to defeat me."  
>` "The past is a terrible weapon, but that is not the answer."<br>` "Trials make you stronger?" Tara tried.  
>` "No."<br>` "Didn't think so."  
>` "Look inside your heart for the answer."<br>` Her heart? How clich . But she did as she was told. The answer that came to her seemed so corny that it couldn't be right, but it was the only thing that made sense.  
>` "The reason the past hurt so much was because I've allowed the bad things in life to overshadow the good. The good memories didn't hurt, but the bad ones felt like daggers."<br>` "You took your fathers words as a challenge, wanting to prove that you are not like him. But you are distant from others, you do not open your heart. You are surrounded in your past, though you do not see it."  
>` Tara nodded. "I understand now."<br>` The voice grew more gentle. "Yes, I think you do." With that, a line of flickering blue lanterns appeared along the pathway, highlighting everything. The gloom was swept away, and Tara could see a much closer-knit patch of trees ahead. She started for it, no memories plaguing her this time. With a few final steps, she entered the den of the Flaming Bandit.  
>` And gasped with surprise and shock.<p>

-X-

` Ben knew they were getting close. Loudred's fur was starting to bristle, a sure sign that there was a strong Pokemon nearby.  
>` "Do you see something?" Ben asked. His Pokemon nodded earnestly. After a few more steps, the blackness suddenly cleared and a shape came into view. It was small, and appeared to be mostly orange with black stripes on its back.<br>` "Hold on" Ben frowned. "This can't be the Flaming Bandit, it's a Growlithe." He studied the doglike Pokemon. "Could that have been you howling?"  
>` The Growlithe seemed to frown, before letting forth a roar. The air seemed to ripple before it, but the distortion dissolved as it reached Loudred.<br>` "Sorry, bud. Your Howl attack isn't going to work on Loudred" Ben explained. "But maybe we can settle this like civilized people and just talk."  
>` The Growlithe seemed to disagree, dashing forward with blistering speed, a five-pointed star seeming to form at its nose, the tips trailing behind it. Faster than Ben could track, it hit Loudred, knocking it several yards away.<br>` "That was one powerful Aerial Ace" Ben noted. "You're a lot tougher than you look. But if it's a battle you want, I'm happy to oblige!" He turned to Loudred. "Now Loudred, use Ice Fang!"  
>` Loudred leapt to its feet, a frost aura surrounding its teeth. It tried to bite down on Growlithe's shoulder, but the Puppy Pokemon spun away. Flames billowed from its mouth as it spun, turning it into a spinning inferno. Like some sort of flaming car tire, the inferno rolled toward Loudred.<br>` "Stop that Flame Wheel with your Hyper Voice!" Ben commanded. Loudred spread its feet, took in a breath, and unleashed a giant soundwave. The wave hit Growlithe with incredible concussive force, but the Fire-type was still moving, Its eyes began to glow red as it prepared an Outrage attack. It began swiping and biting furiously at Loudred.  
>` "This is bad" Ben thought "Loudred can't take very many hits from this guy. We need to figure out a way to stop his attacks, and I can't wait for Outrage to cause it to become confused." He considered his options, before grinning. "Loudred, use Stomp!"<br>` Loudred brought up its foot, then sent it crashing down on the attacking Growlithe. Growlithe was pinned under the incredible force of the stomp, unable to get away. As Loudred jumped back, Growlithe remained where it was, unmoving.  
>` "It can't move after that last attack" Ben nodded. "Good. Now Loudred, use Hyper Voice once more!"<br>` Loudred let loose with another blast of sound, and Growlithe was knocked back. It tried to stand, but it wobbled, Confused after its Outrage had ended.  
>Loudred prepared itself for a final blow, but Ben held up a hand. "That's enough." The Sound Pokemon looked at him in confusion, but Ben was insistent. "I want to talk to it."<br>` After Growlithe finally snapped out of its confusion, it saw that Ben was now sitting calmly on the ground, Loudred beside him. The Puppy Pokemon barked in confusion, and Ben smiled.  
>` "We just want to talk" Ben told it. "We've heard a story about a Pokemon known as the Flaming Bandit who protects this area. Do you know who it is?"<br>` Growlithe nodded.  
>` "Is it Victini?" Ben pressed.<br>` Growlithe looked confused for a moment, before shaking its head.  
>` "Then I was wrong" Ben realized. "I've brought the others here for nothing."<p>

-X-

` Tara gaped in shock as she stared at Rayne, holding what appeared to be a Vulpix in her lap.  
>` "Tara, you finally made it!" Rayne cheered. "Vulpix and I have been waiting for hours for you to get here. What took you so long?"<br>` Tara shrugged. "I got lost, and had to take care of some unfinished business, but I'm here now."  
>` "That is good" a voice seemed to speak from nowhere. "Now we can proceed in our plan."<br>` Tara raised an eyebrow. The voice was the same as the one she had heard earlier. "Is that you, Vulpix?"  
>` "Yes" Vulpix nodded, although its mouth did not move. "I am the one who led you here. I had to test you to see whether you were truly the one."<br>` "The one to do what?" Tara asked.  
>` Vulpix hopped out of Rayne's lap, much to the young girl's disappointment. "Blazing Ranch is in danger. I have waited a long time for this. I saw that the ranch would be attacked by humans of red, and that a hero would join me in defeating them."<br>` "That's you" Rayne noted. "Vulpix knew you were the hero, so she tested you. I was just blinded for a few minutes until you and Ben left."  
>` "Ben?" Tara asked. "Where is he?"<br>` "He is currently sparring with my companion" Vulpix replied. "They should join us momentarily."  
>` "Her partner is Growlithe" Rayne explained. "He's the great-great-however many greats grandson of her best friend from the war."<br>` "Her best friend?" Tara asked. "I know that Vulpix can live for a long time, but if you were the one who lost a friend during that war..."  
>` "Indeed" Vulpix nodded, seeming to read her thoughts. "I am the one your friend calls the Flaming Bandit."<p>

-X-

` "So the Flaming Bandit isn't Victini after all" Ben frowned. "Just a very powerful Fire-type..." He looked questioningly at Growlithe. "Are you the Flaming Bandit?"  
>` Growlithe sat there for a few seconds, before rolling onto its back and barking. It sat up and trotted a few paces off to Ben's left.<br>` "What is that supposed to mean?" Ben asked. "Are you leading me there?"  
>` Growlithe simply barked again as it continued on its way.<br>` Ben sighed. "If I ever manage to get out of here, I'm getting as far away as possible, then buying a ticket to go even further. This place makes no sense at all."

-X-

` It took only a few minutes for Growlithe to arrive at Vulpix's den, with Ben and Loudred in pursuit. Growlithe started to yip excitedly, and Vulpix appeared to smile. "Welcome back, my good friend."  
>` "What is this place?" Ben asked. "And how did everyone manage to get here before me?"<br>` "You were sent to bring my companion here" Vulpix explained. "Although your destiny is much greater than you could ever comprehend."  
>` "I like the sound of that" Ben grinned. "But what's going on?"<br>` "We found the Flaming Bandit" Tara told him simply. "No big deal."  
>` Ben nodded, before doing a double-take. "Wait, what?"<br>` Vulpix jumped out of Rayne's lap. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Benjamin. I am the one who you call the Flaming Bandit" it cocked its head to the side. "Or rather, you might say that both of us are."  
>` Ben raised an eyebrow "Both of you?" He looked down at Growlithe. "Do you mean this little guy too?" In answer, the Puppy Pokemon stamped a paw against the ground. There was a crackle of heat as Growlithe was surrounded by an aura of flickering heat.<br>` "We have worked together to protect this land for many years" Vulpix explained. "But there is only so much we can do on our own. And so the time has come for us to leave this place. Unfortunately, the only way to do that was to find partners to strengthen us. And so we have chosen you two." She turned to Tara. "Tara, you have a dangerous task ahead. You will face incredible trials in the future I have decided to aid you."  
>` Tara nodded. "Something tells me that means more than taking out those Team Magma goons."<br>` "You are correct" Vulpix replied, almost sadly. "This will be only one of the trials you will face here."  
>` "What about me?" Ben asked. "You said I had an important destiny. What does that mean?"<br>` "You will travel to a faraway place, and there you will defend the innocent as well. But this means that I will part ways with my student."  
>` Rayne raised a hand. "Quick question: What about me? Do I have an important destiny too? Or am I just the sidekick?"<br>` Vulpix gazed at Rayne. "You specialize in Water-type Pokemon. Your future is nothing but fog to me. But I sense greatness in you as well."  
>` Rayne nodded. "But if you can tell the future, can't you just tell us how to go through with these "great destinies" you keep talking about?"<br>` "I'm guessing her powers only extend as far as this forest" Tara deduced. "This place is ancient, it's got lots of pent up energy. Without that, I'm guessing that she wont even be able to use telepathy any more."  
>` Vulpix cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps you have absorbed some of this place's power as well. That was a very accurate observation."<br>` Tara shrugged. "They don't call me a Master Strategist for nothing. I'm trained at figuring out the facts quickly."  
>` Suddenly, Growlithe's fur seemed to stand on end. It gave a low growl as it looked toward the entrance to the tree.<br>` "He senses an evil presence" Vulpix explained. She closed her eyes and focused, before immediately opening them. "They are setting the forest on fire!"

-X-

` "Are you sure this will lure them out?" a grunt asked. "We were supposed to remain inconspicuous, and burning down the forest doesn't seem like the best idea."  
>` Tabitha simply nodded. "They will come, like Mothim to a flame. And then we shall destroy them utterly."<br>` Suddenly, the sun flashed with a brightness so intense that Tabitha was forced to shield his eyes. He looked forward to see Tara striding out of the brush, a Vulpix walking at her side.  
>` "There you are, Miss Zeph" Tabitha grinned. "I knew you would come. And now, it's time to finish what we started."<br>` Tara simply gritted her teeth. "I'm sick of running away from my problems. You wanted a fight? You've got one." She pointed toward him menacingly. "I am the Master Strategist, and this ends here!"  
>` With that, she rushed toward Tabitha, and into battle.<p>

AN: I'm sorry about the delay with this. I thought I'd uploaded it weeks ago, but I guess I accidentally reposted the last chapter. Didn't have time to upload again after that.  
>Also, I'm putting this story, as well as all of my others on Hiatus in order to work on a new original idea I came up with. It's a story called Pokemon Online: Battle Network, and I have very high hopes for it. Check it out if you want.<p>

That's all I have to say for right now. I'll see you all later!

Chapter Preview: After enduring several trials, Tara has finally found the Flaming Bandit, and the two are preparing to drive Team Magma out of Blazing Ranch. Can they defeat the evil Tabitha, or will everything go down in flames?

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been having a bit of writer's block with this story, as well as working on separate stories that aren't FanFiction related. This chapter is short, mainly because I was really only trying to finish it as fast as possible. Hope you still enjoy!**

_Special Disclaimer: Aside from everything pointed out in the God Disclaimer on my profile, this story is a spin-off of PichuAuraGuardian18's story, Pokemon: League of Ultimates. I do not own that story, the Amaro Region, or any characters whom I do not specifically state to be mine. Tara, Rayne, Gem, Talo, and Ben belong to me. All other characters belong to either Nintendo or their respective owners._

**Chapter 8: Fighting Fire With Fire**

"You're surrounded, Tara" Tabitha gloated. "Nothing you do can stop our plans for these Pokemon. You are outnumbered and outmatched no matter what you do. You may as well surrender now."

Tara gritted her teeth as she faced her opponent. "Impossible odds? That's my favorite kind of battle." She turned to Vulpix. "Will you help me beat this guy?"

The Fire Fox nodded, stepping forward. True to her word, she'd lost the ability to speak telepathically upon leaving the woods, but Tara was sure her reply would have been along the lines of "It would be my pleasure."

"We'll help you too!" Ben declared, walking up beside her with Growlithe at his heels. "Stealing Pokemon is unforgivable, but lighting one of the oldest forests in Amaro on fire? These guys are gonna pay!" He turned to Growlithe, "We'll distract the Camerupt so Tara and Vulpix can fight Tabitha. Come on!" The two dashed off to the side to where the Camerupt were setting the forest ablaze with Eruption. Tara watched them begin to fight, but had to focus on Tabitha.

"I'm surprised you are choosing a Fire-type to fight me with" Tabitha nodded. "Team Magma specializes in Fire and Ground-types. But if you insist, allow me to fan the flames for you!" He threw out his pokeball to release a large blue and red bird. "Swellow! Let's teach this traitorous girl a lesson!"

Swellow let out a screech as it soared down toward the two. Tara looked up unfaltering as she waited.

"Vulpix, use Flame Charge to intercept Swellow" she ordered. The Fire Fox immediately coated herself in flames and rushed forward. Ten feet away, the two collided with enough force to send scorching winds in all directions.

"Tara" Rayne spoke up from behind. "Wouldn't it be smarter to fight Tabitha with a Water-type? All of his Pokemon use fire attacks, and Vulpix will be at a disadvantage."

Tara turned to Rayne with solemnity. "Look around us. In the wind, the smoke, even the trees, you can hear sounds. The forest is screaming, and Vulpix senses that. This is her home, and she's going to defend it until her last breath. I wont let anything stand in her way." Tara returned her attention to the battle. "Vulpix, hit Swellow with a combination of Will-o-wisp and Confuse Ray!"

Vulpix spread her tails, which each sprouted a small blue orb of flame. These then began to sparkle with the light of Confuse Ray, until six arcing beams of energy leapt forward to strike Swellow. The Bird Pokemon cried out in pain as fire arced around its body. It began to waver in its flight, eventually unable to stay airborn. With a final plunge, it struck the ground hard, knocking itself out with its own momentum.

Tabitha growled, "It doesn't matter what you do, I'll still defeat you!" He tossed out his next pokeball. "Houndoom! Destroy these fools!" He released Houndoom-a large black doglike Pokemon with an orange muzzle and curving gray ram horns-onto the field. The Dark-type gave a roar as it appeared.

Tara frowned slightly. Vulpix's Psychic moves would have no effect on a Dark Pokemon, and Fire attacks only did half damage. She needed to come up with a strategy. "Quickly Vulpix, use Extremespeed!" She called. Her partner did so, rushing forward to slam into Houndoom, who barked in surprise. The attack didn't do much to it though.

"Foolish girl, you are only delaying the inevitable" Tabitha growled. What can you hope to accomplish? Your little fox is far to weak to damage Houndoom. If you refuse to use any other Pokemon, this match is already over."

Tara froze. _Smaller and weaker? Ben was saying that the Flaming Bandit had an item that could make it more powerful. but if that's Vulpix, the item that makes it stronger is..._ She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Firestone she'd been given. Looking to Vulpix, they both nodded.

"Vulpix, catch!" Tara called, tossing the stone into the air.

-X-

"There are too many!" Ben called to Rayne. "We can't calm down this many at once!"

"Keep trying!" Rayne replied as her Masquerain used Heal Bell to snap a Camerupt out of stampeding.

"Growlithe, use Ariel Ace!" Ben ordered, causing the Puppy Pokemon to charge at another foe, sending it stumbling and returning it to its senses.

"We need some way to stop them all at once!" Rayne gasped frantically, "But neither of our Pokemon are strong enough to do it!"

Ben frowned. "No, there's one chance. If it works, we can stop Team Magma right now." He pulled out the Firestone he'd recieved earlier. "Growlithe! It's time to show these overgrown Numel what a ireal/i Fire-type can do!" With that, he hurled the stone toward his partner.

-X-

The two stones reached their targets simultaneously, causing twin flashes of light to spiral into the air. When the dust cleared, two majestic Pokemon stood where Vulpix and Growlithe had been. One was a white fox with nine flowing tails extending behind it. The other Was large and doglike, with tiger-print fur and a mane of white around its neck.

"Nine!" The fox called.

"Ar!" Her companion roared.

Tabitha's jaw went slack in surprise. "They evolved into Ninetails and Arcanine! That's impossible!"

"No, it's not!" Ben grinned. "Arcanine, clear these Camerupt out with your Roar attack!"

Arcanine nodded, before letting loose an enormous bark which stopped the stampeding Pokemon in their tracks. As one, they turned and sprinted back toward their pens.

"Now Tabitha" Tara frowned. "It's time for you to give up."

"Never!" the Magma Admin cried defiantly. "I'll never surrender to you!"

"Fine then" Ben smiled. "We'll just have to beat you." He and Tara turned to their Pokemon.

"Ninetails."

"Arcanine."

"Flame Charge!"

The Flaming Bandits gave out a mighty battle cry as they were both wreathed in flames. Like speeding bolts of lightning, they charged, sending Houndoom and its master flying away.

"This is not the end!" Tabitha screamed. "I will defeat you! You will know the wrath of Team Magma!" With that, he vanished into the distance.

Tara sighed "Well, now that that's over. Let's go. I've had enough of this place to last me a good while."

-X-

"So Team Magma has arrived in the Amaro Region" Looker confirmed. "And logically, that means Team Aqua can't be far behind."

"Which is why we should stay and help in neutralizing the situation" Tara nodded. "Let Rayne and I focus on them while you go after Team Dusk."

Looker frowned. "Well, you iare/i two of our best operatives. I see no reason not to let you investigate."

"Thank you sir" Rayne bowed. Looker nodded in reply before turning to speak with Officer Jenny.

"So I guess that this is goodbye then" Ben said as he approached. "Arcanine has decided to come with me. We're heading toward the harbor to take a boat to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

"And Ninetails is staying with me to investigate these occurences" Tara replied. "Good luck, Ben. I hope to meet you again in the future."

Ben nodded, striding off toward the ranch's entrance. He gave one last wave over his shoulder before departing.

"So..." Rayne said slowly. "We're not done here? That means we still have time to enter some contests, right?"

Tara grinned. "We'll see about that. But you're right; we're definitely not done here."

And they walked off to continue their journey.

**Several miles away**

"Run, Skyla!" Elesa screamed as the two sprinted through the forest. "They're getting closer!"

Skyla puffed for breath beside her. "They've been chasing us all day! When are they going to give up?"

Elesa laughed. "They never give up, Sky. They're the paparazzi!"

Laughing, they continued running.

"Do you think we'll catch up to Tara and her friend soon?" Skyla gasped.

"Let's hope so!" Came the black-haired girl's reply. "If not, we've got a whole lot of running to do!"

**End**

**AN: Sorry it's short. I'm considering putting this story on hiatus until I can finish outlining what will happen next. I have a basic idea, but it's lacking filler material. It might take a while, but I'll be sure it's worth the wait!**

**Next Chapter: A Change in the Weather-Tara and Rayne have stopped for a training session, but when Ninetails and Seismitoad begin arguing, it threatens to split Tara's team apart! Can the gang resolve this issue, or will Tara have to say goodbye to one of her faithful partners? Find out in the next Along the Road of Ultimates!**

**Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...**


End file.
